


Wait, I'm Where?

by Aerias_A_Writer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fangirls, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Teenage Drama, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a simple move to another country because of your father's work type of thing, but that's not what happened. Now what the heck am I suppose to do here, surrounded by future mafia-to-be kids, a weird hitman baby, and clueless girls? Especially since they're all suppose to be characters from a manga I haven't looked at in more than a year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is already posted on ff.net under the same name. I've been trying to work on this story when I get a chance at my mom's laptop cause mine broke so updates are unfortunately going to be slow, slow, slow. There is a pairing poll for this fic on ff.net is any one wants to add their two cents. Through up front Tsuna is never ever going to be paired with my OC. Everyone else however is fair game.

Prologue

 

"Geez," I gasped as I leaned back against the brick wall in front of the school, smoothing out my uniform's skirt then reaching up to check to make sure that my hair hadn't fallen out of my ponytail while I was running. It seemed that I was late yet again. Somehow I always seemed to be late no matter what I did various obstacles and events coming at me from nowhere. Maybe I needed to start my day an hour earlier? Would that help?

It was already some twenty-odd minutes into the school day and I just barely made it to the big front school gate. I let myself catch my breath for a couple more minutes before heading on in.

One good thing about today through was that it was my first day at a new school and I had to go to the office before anything else. So technically, I wasn't late today. I looked up at the fairly well kept school building and wondered what kind of school this Nanimori Middle School was. What kind of experiences would I have within?

I've just moved to Japan this past week with my dad from Houston, Texas of the good ol' US of A. Dad had to come over here to help oversee some kind of big project for work. I didn't know what and didn't really care either. I was just excited to come to Japan for the anime and mangas! I was even more excited when I realized that I'd probably be able to go to one of the anime conventions here. They have some freaking awesome cosplays. I've seen a bunch of those pics on the internet, including some truly excellent Naruto character cosplays and one smoking hot Sesshomaru that had me and some of the other girls online drooling.

Oops, daydreaming in the front school courtyard, probably not the best idea when I need to be finishing registering myself for school. I rushed forward to the main door and pull it open, taking in how different this school was compared the schools back home. Pulling my ponytail over my shoulder I smoothed down the black strands and took a deep breath. Well I guess it was time to find out how well my Japanese holds out in a conversation with a native speaker.

With one last glance over my shoulder as I entered the main building, I noticed someone standing by the gate watching me. It was a bit too far for me to clearly make out the details of the boy's face, but he looked tall and lean, a school jacket draped over his shoulders and spot of red on one sleeve that could have been a band or patch. I felt a faint shiver run down my spine as I turned to go in, ignoring a strange urge to go towards him. There is something about him. . .

Huh, how strange, but I need to get my info all sorted out in the office now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, I was being led towards my classroom in the first year hall by a really tall boy only a couple of years older than me with a weird pompadour hair style and a red band around his arm. (Was it like that other boy outside?)

He had introduced himself to me as Kusakabe Tetsuya, which caught my attention as that sounded awfully familiar even though I couldn't place it, and explained that every new student was escorted by a disciplinary committee member to their first class so that the student could get a basic lecture over school rules. He had then handed me several information packets of various school related things, rules, clubs, sports and other activities to name a few.

"Oh, here it is," He said, reaching out pull the door to a classroom open. I hurried and stuffed the packets into my bag, doing another quick once over to make sure I was presentable. "Sensei, I have a new transfer student for your class."

Walking into the classroom, I looked up at the sour looking man and hid a grimace; he didn't look like a very nice teacher at all and probably not a good one either. He motioned me in and nodded at my guide who then left me at the front of my new classroom being stared at by my curious new classmates.

"You can call me Nezu-sensei. And you might as well introduce yourself before finding a seat," the teacher snidely said, a dismissive look in his eyes.

"Okay," I stood up a bit straighter and gave my friendliest smile, "My name is K- I mean Pavone, Kasi. Sorry, I'm used to saying my given name first as is the custom in the United States, but I'm 14 years old, my birthday is July 13, and I like anime and manga, so I was really excited about moving to Japan. I used to live in the US. I have two older brothers who are both married with kids and I like my nieces and nephews so I got to baby-sit a lot. I want to be a bestselling writer when I grow up. Oh, and yes my eyes are really violet, because someone always asks me."

"Otaku," someone fake coughed in the back inspiring some laughter that was quickly covered up as sensei glared at all of them. I pouted and looked over my classmates as Nezu-sensei made a move to point me towards an empty seat when I laid my eyes on Him for the first time, with his soft looking spiky brown hair, baby face, and large curious brown eyes.

So Kawaii!!!

I squealed joyfully and rushed forward to hug what had to be the cutest and most cuddly looking boy I've ever come across before. Voices rose around me, surprise the common tone.

I glomped and He squeaked in surprise, squirming in my arms, so I hugged him slightly tighter to keep him from escaping. "OMG! You have to be the cutest thing ever! You look just like a Precious Moments doll!" I pulled back long enough to reach into my bag for my camera and a pair of white bunny ears I'd bought myself just the day before. Within seconds I had the ears on his head and was snapping pictures with another gleeful squeal. I vaguely heard several others giggling as the boy just looked up at me with his deep brown eyes wide in bewilderment. I just couldn't resist so I hugged him again and giggled. "I've got myself a new cutie to play with!"

"Pavone-san! That's enough," Nezu-sensei called, a massive frown across his face as he looked like he was seconds from having a conniption fit. "Release him at once and go to an empty seat."

I reluctantly let go of my new little usagi-chan and slipped into an, luckily, empty seat behind him with a pout. I heard a chuckle from the boy beside me on my left. I turned to him and he smiled widely at me. He was fairly handsome with the look of someone who was extremely sporty, black hair and eyes and tanned skin, but somehow I thought that his smile held a brittle edge to it. And with that thought, I stuck my hand forward with a grin, obviously surprising him before he clasped my hand, a more genuine smile on his lips.

"Pavone Kasi," I said softly, glancing towards the front of the classroom as I pulled back and started pull out some writing supplies from my bag.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he spoke back just as quietly as Nezu-sensei started to write on the chalkboard and lecture, urgh, science. Huh, but that name was so familiar too. It tugged at the corner of my mind and I tried to think of why.

"What's Usagi-chan's name?" I asked tilting my head towards the boy in front of me that I'd been glomping on just moments ago. He obviously heard me and glanced over his shoulder at me with wide pleading eyes, Precious Moments coming to mind again as he turned back around. I think he'd forgotten about the bunny ears I put on him because he still hadn't taken them off. Or maybe he'd never realized that I'd put them there in the first place?

Yamamoto stifled another chuckle at my question before becoming a bit somber, "That's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but some of the others call him Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh?" That name stopped me cold like running into a solid brick wall as I ran though my memory again. . . Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kusakabe . . . Nanimori . . . OMG! That had freaking Katekyo Hitman Reborn written all over it, but that couldn't be real right? But how to prove if it is or not? Oh, oh, if this was really KHR than Kyoko and Hana had to be here too right?

I glanced around and quickly found the two most likely girls, one with short orangish hair and the other with shoulder length black hair. I leaned over and nudged Yamamoto to bring his attention forward to them. "And what about those two girls up there, what are their names?"

"Ah, that's Kurokawa Hana on the left and Sasagawa Kyoko on the right," he flashed me a quick thumbs up. "You got good eyes; they can be really nice people."

I somehow managed to give him a small grin before he went back to trying to take some notes. A queasy feeling curled in my stomach as I stared at the back of Tsuna's head, the set of his shoulders saying he was getting frustrated. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and paused when he felt the bunny ears perched there. I could practically see the wheels turn before he whipped them off his head and turned to place them on my desk with an adorable blush across his cheeks. I giggled and tried to ignore the feeling of bile rising up my throat.

Hot damn, how the hell did I end up in the middle of a shounen manga?


	2. Chapter I

 

Chapter I

 

Okay, so this far, after a week of school in Nanimori I haven't seen neither hide nor hair of Reborn or any of his various affiliates, at least not any of the ones from the manga. I'd never really kept up with the anime.

Obviously if this is KHR than I've gotten here in plenty of time to see it all begin. And despite my numerous misgivings of involving myself with possible future mafia bosses and their minions, I just can't seem to find it in myself to ignore Tsuna who seems to be even more dame than seen in the manga but I thought far cuter as well.

Though, that may all be because of the strange effect of going from 2D manga to 3D real life when thinking of people. As it was Yamamoto and Kyoko both seemed to have a greater contrast between manga and flesh than Tsuna or Hana. And so now I'm getting the hang of identifying the various characters for their real flesh selves, trying to form friendships (hopefully with my Usagi-chan), working to keep my grades up, and struggling to obey the rules to perfection.

Certainly after that first day and the sickening realization I had that the boy I'd seen by the school gate that morning was in fact THE Hibari Kyoya, I made sure to read the booklet that Kusakabe gave me from cover to cover. I had no intention of meeting Hibari's tonfas up close and personal at any point in the future. Especially for something that can be easily prevented just by reading the rules and behaving. I sincerely thanked Kusakabe for his guidance the next day when I returned to school, bringing him a couple of cookies from the batch that I made the night before.

He seemed really amused but friendly enough during the few minutes he could spare me before he had to return to his club duties. I just hope he likes me some. It's great to have lots of friends and friendly acquaintances as they sometimes pan out to be handy, not to sound like a mercenary or anything. I actually just like having lots of friendly people around me.

The rest of that batch of cookies I kept with me, tucked away with my lunch, so that I could share during our meal break. Which I did get to share with both Yamamoto and Tsuna, or at least I handed them each a cookie before several others realized I had them and begged to trade various things for a cookie, especially once it was confirmed that my cookies were pretty awesome. Thank you Antique Bakery for inspiring me to learn to bake!

Still I learned pretty damn quick that I'd need to pack my lunch every day so I could eat something familiar. I'd forgotten to bring my lunch that first day and had vowed on my stack of yaoi manga never to do so again. I still not quite sure what the flavor the bread I bought was supposed to be, but I'd be happy if I never saw any of those supposed-to-be bread things ever again unto the rest of eternity.

On a much brighter note, I managed to get Tsuna to eat lunch with me a couple of times during this past week, but only when I managed to get to where he hid himself away during lunch before the other girls got to me.

Apparently being brand spanking new and from the US was enough to be, at least partially, forgiven for trying to befriend the school's social pariah. Though to be honest, I guess I can't lump Kyoko and Hana in with the rest of the girls. Especially when Kyoko seemed so genuinely kind and Hana was so straight forward that even though she thought Tsuna was a monkey that it was okay because all the boys were monkeys at this age. I actually really found myself enjoying talking to those two girls when we met up, all the rest of the girls I sort of just tolerated more or less. None of them knew anything about any of the good mangas.

For the boys in my class, I found myself only really talking to Yamamoto and Tsuna. I mean I've met some of the others but I never seem to find myself in a conversation with any of them other than the couple of times I brought baked goodies and some of them begged to me to trade. Not a one of them was all that interesting.

"Kasi-chan," Yamamoto called my name, a hand on my shoulder bringing me back to the present. I look around; it seemed that class was over already. "Your Usagi-chan is trying to make his escape."

"Eh?" I jerked upright and out of my seat, glomping onto Tsuna's back as he tried to sneak away while I was distracted by my thoughts, "Don't leave without me, Usagi-chan! I was going to invite you out to eat dinner with me!"

"I- I was just going home!" Tsuna squeaked, flustered, his face turning a cute shade of pink. I just about giggle because that was where he told he was going when I stopped him from leaving after gym class earlier. Tsk, tsk, skipping classes are we.

"Ah, where are you going to Kasi-chan?" Yamamoto asked, leaning closer to us as I loosened my grip on Tsuna, my arms still around his shoulders.

"Actually that's an excellent question, Yama-kun," I looked up at him with a thoughtful look, index finger coming up to touch my lips as I tried to think about it. "Do you know any good places to eat? I haven't exactly been around long enough to know any of the local places, let alone the good, local places."

"Ha-ha! Well there's always my place," he replied with a grin, "My dad makes really great sushi and I help out with customers sometimes too."

Oh, yeah, that's right. I'd forgotten all about that. Didn't Reborn and Lambo eat and run there leaving Tsuna to wash dishes as payment? I reach out and pull Tsuna back by the collar of his uniform as he tries to sneak away again. "That sounds really great, Yama-kun. I've always wanted to try sushi. I've never had it before, but I heard that it's really good."

Both boys look at me with surprise clear on their faces.

"R-really?" Tsuna asked. He stopped struggling to get out of my grip as he entered the conversation that'd been going on over his head.

"Well, yeah," I nodded. "I've never really had Japanese food before I came over here. I've only had some candy, like pocky."

Hmmmm, pocky . . . so yummy!

"That's so weird," Tsuna said, and then he blushed. A dark red color staining his cheeks when I scowled at him, scrambling backwards, tripping on his feet and falling on his butt. I nudged him with my foot as he winced and rubbed his sore rear end.

"It's not that weird, ya know! I am from another country. And I grew up in a little town, the only places they had was one Chinese and a couple of Mexican restaurants beside burgers and pizza and Taco Bell, which is not real Mexican food." I nudged Tsuna with my foot again. He blinks up at me owlishly before taking the hand I'd held out towards him. "Do you plan to sit there any longer, kawaii-chan?"

"Huh," Yamamoto muttered his eyes unfocused as he seemed to think over what I said. He then chuckled, "I guess that does make a lot of sense. I don't think I've ever eaten real American food before."

"See," I said with a nod, "Now come on Usagi-chan. We can go to Yamamoto's. . . Er, what's the restaurant’s name?"

"It's called Takesushi. But I can't go home yet. I still have to go to baseball practice, which I think I might already be late getting to." He laughed a bit as he gathered his things and started towards the door.

"Wait! What time will you go home? We can eat together!" I call out to the baseball player, pulling Tsuna up and start helping him pick up his scattered things. Yamamoto paused and thought about it.

"Around seven, I'll be home. You really want to meet me there for dinner?"

His uncertain look made something in my heart squeeze painfully, but I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes. His expression turned into something more like surprise.

"That's what I said! You'll eat with us right?" His face softened a bit and he nodded.

"Cool! Tsuna and I can hang out together until then. See you there," I say, suddenly all smiles as I look up at him as he nods again and goes. Tsuna looks at me with big, brown eyes and I squeal a little on the inside as he seems slightly confused by our exchange.

"But- I still need to go home. A-and I don't have a cell, so I can't call to ask mom if I can go out tonight," Tsuna said, fidgeting nervously as I eyed him. I thought his mom was a lot more laid back then that. Was he trying to get out of going with me?

"I'll go to your house with you and ask her if you can come with me!" I pull him after me, holding onto his hand. He just sighs, resigned to his fate, and follows me out of the school after we switch slippers for shoes.

He directs me towards his house with a nervous air and cringed slightly when some old bag we walked past commented on our still connected hands. The walk didn't take long, but was mostly silent as I was lost in thought and Tsuna only spoke to direct me.

After we get to his place, I follow him into the large empty house, as it turned out his mom apparently had went out for some reason. Dragging him up the stairs to his room, I made him get out his homework so we could begin to work on it until his mom returned home. He tried to slyly sneak one of his shounen mangas to hide it in his text book, but I caught him being a long time expert on that move.

"No, no, Usagi-chan. We want your mom to be really happy that you're taking your homework a little more seriously so you can go out to eat dinner with me and Yama-kun." I pull him and his workbooks closer to me so I could help him a bit with his work if he needed it.

"I really don't see why I have to," he muttered, pouting. He smacked the math book with his hand and angrily said, "I'm useless at everything anyways, stupid and clumsy too."

"You are not!" I glare him a moment before pulling him into a hug. "Just because you are a bit. . . Well okay, you are really clumsy, but that's it. And I still say that it's just because you're growing, steadily, and haven't really stopped long enough to properly adjust. You are neither useless nor stupid. You've just let what other people say put you down for far too long and have lost sight of yourself. You are very kind, sweet-natured when not feeling sorry for yourself, compassionate for others around you, and with the right motivation you can learn pretty well too. I believe you can do this, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna pushed me back a bit and I allowed my arms to fall away, his face flushed bright red as he looked down at the floor with a short embarrassed cough. I really wished I had not forgotten my camera at home just then. I sighed, smiled, and ruffled his hair, turning back gathering our studying materials together.

After a long moment Tsuna joined me, pulling his homework closer and quietly starting to work with a surprisingly determined face. For the next half hour silence reigned supreme, only broken twice when Tsuna had questions about the material and I helped him to understand it as best I could. Unfortunately, Japanese history isn't really my thing. I'm way too used to studying history from the US's point of view.

Just then we heard the front door open down stairs and the sounds of someone moving around, it seemed that Sawada Nana had finally arrived home. I put down my mechanical pencil as we heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and then a moment later she was poking her head into the room.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana's brown eyes came to rest on me and she gasped happily. "Oh! You have a guest!"

"Mom," Tsuna whined at her overly excited expression as she came in and headed straight for me with a smile. Her short shoulder length hair was just a shade or two off from Tsuna's own fluffy locks and she had a slightly vacant though cheerful look on her face. But from what I can remember of KHR she always came off as a bit of an airhead to me anyways. "This is Pavone Kasi. She's a new student who transferred into my class a week ago. She's from the US and sits behind me in class."

"Ah! Mama's so happy! Tsu-kun finally made a friend! Kasi-chan, please, take care of this useless son of mine, okay!" I stared at Nana blankly in disbelief as Tsuna protested needing to be taken care of by someone. I turned towards Tsuna, leaning closer.

"Does she always talk about you that way?" I whispered to Tsuna as Nana seemed to drift off into her own world with a smile on her face, proving that I wasn't wrong about her being an airhead. Tsuna looked somewhat puzzled but nodded. I felt a sense of anger towards his mother then but pushed it back as I patted Tsuna's head with a small sincere smile. "You are not in any way, shape or form useless. You are my friend and I absolutely don't make friends with useless people."

Tsuna startled by my sincere words, flushed pink again. He nodded, spiky hair shaking, and calmly drew his books closer to himself and picked his pencil back up. Nana then came back to her senses and noticed our homework splayed out across the table. She grinned in delight, leaning over Tsuna.

"Ah, you're doing your schoolwork?" She leaned closer. "Kasi-chan is already such a good influence on you, Tsu-kun! But if you're going to start being serious about your work, it's a good thing I called for a home tutor for you today!"

Tsuna and I froze in our seats. I'm sure for different reasons though. It seems that I'll be meeting Reborn any moment now. Tsuna turned towards his mom with look of shock written on his baby-face.

"A home tutor!?"

Nana pulled out a piece of paper from her apron and held it out towards him. "There was an interesting flyer in the mail today."

Tsuna fell back and I decided to pull myself back out of the way of their conversation.

"'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn.' Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before." Nana practically twirled on the spot with happiness as Tsuna reached over for the flyer with an out stretched hand.

"Mom! That definitely sounds like a scam!"

Tsuna looked over the flyer, pacing as he examined it, and Nana made a face at him teasingly. I watched half amused that they both seemed to have forgotten about me and half nervously horrified as I waited for Reborn to come barging in.

"It's probably a tutor from one of those professional business schools. I've always wanted a teacher like that for you, Tsu-kun."

"Don't make up your own image of him," Tsuna huffed, his cute face scrunching adorably as he stalked back towards the table. He stopped then turned slightly towards his mom. "I don't want some strange tutor, okay. Pav-"

I glare at his back with the wrath of ten thousand pissed off felines. I see him noticeably shiver under my gaze and glance back at me.

"I mean, Kasi-chan is helping me already even though I'm still not that good at any of the things I try to do."

Tsuna barely finished speaking and there he was suddenly. Reborn was standing at Tsuna's feet, his little black suit was impeccable and his fedora crisp with the little lizard, Leon I think, perched on the brim's side. He was also one of the cutest babies I've ever seen in my life with his pink cheeks and adorable curls; if I didn't know who he was I'd probably be smothering him with hugs and kisses. Even then I was tempted to forget and go over to pick him up.

Still I hadn't even seen or heard him enter the room. That queasy feeling that's been a constant since my realization last week skyrocketed and I struggled to remain impassive.

"Ciaossu," his baby voice was like a cold shock to the system. He set down his suitcase and looked over Tsuna before his dark gaze landed on me and he blinked a touch of surprise in his eyes for a split second then nothing. I felt his questioning eyes as he turned back towards Tsuna and Nana. "I arrived three hours early but as a service I'll proceed with your evaluation now."

Nana looked down at Reborn puzzled, "Whose baby are you?"

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Oh!" Nana looked surprised by his answer and Tsuna huffed again rolling his eyes before looking back at me. His mild amusement over a toddler being his tutor seemed to be swept away as he took in my pale face. I tried to smile up at him and shook my head. He nodded then turned back to Reborn.

"I was wondering about what kind of person would make this stupid flyer. It looks like a scam on paper and looks even more so with you claiming to be a tutor."

"So you're Tsuna." Reborn stated the obvious. He watched as Tsuna turned away from him and ignoring him sat back down beside me pulling Reborn's narrowed gaze back to me. Nana didn't seem to know what to say at all.

I think that Tsuna was suppose to mouth off some more and provoke Reborn into knocking him out, but it seems my presence has managed to alter at least that much. Though by tomorrow I'm sure Reborn will probably know everything there is to know about me, for now his gaze was almost a pressure on me. I can't help but wonder what'll happen now that I seem to have influenced Tsuna and Reborn's first meeting.

I look up and steadily meet Reborn's piercing gaze straight on for a moment, then pushing down my nausea, I turned to Nana and broken the uneasy silence. "Sawada-san, Tsuna-kun and I were wondering if he would be able to go out to eat dinner with Yamamoto-kun and me at Takesushi, Yamamoto-kun's family restaurant. We're all supposed to meet up there at seven to hang out together and eat."

Nana turned startled eyes on me and nodded, a smile coming back to her face, "That's fine. It's nice to see Tsu-kun making so many great friends."

"Great!" I say happily, forcing my mind off of Reborn and focusing onto Tsuna and our meeting with Yamamoto. I glance down at my watch and seeing the time straighten up. "Hey, Usagi-chan, we got only an hour to finish up and head over. I'll look up directions on my cell while you look over your math homework."

"Okay," Tsuna agreed easily, pulling his work closer as I dug out my cell. Nana watched us a moment before wandering away with a slight smile. Reborn, however, watched us with a strange gleam in his eyes as he hopped up onto the table and calmly walked to us to look at Tsuna's work over his shoulder. His eyebrows rose as he watched Tsuna carefully write his calculations, concentrating with a serious expression. I quickly write the directions down on some spare paper as I watch the other two out of the corner of my eye, a smile creeping onto my face as Reborn's (aura?) seemed to be more than a little confused.

Not that you could tell by his face, it just seemed to me that his presence while still rather intimidating had a hint of confusion to it. Though I guess I can't be too surprised by his bewilderment over Tsuna's seemingly studious nature. Tsuna had let everyone talk down to him so much, for so long that he had begun to believe that he truly was a no good, useless waste of space. I mean look at him now. One week of me telling him that I wanted his friendship, one speech in which I tell him that I believe that he was better than he thought and he'd already shown a marked improvement on his studying habits. And he was already starting to understand the material much better.

I finished my own math assignment within twenty minutes and with a quick glance at my wrist watch started to pack up my things. Tsuna looked up and seeing what I was doing, started to follow my example. However, Reborn stopped him and motioned to his work.

"This isn't finished yet. You still have another ten problems to do," Reborn stated, sliding the paper closer, "And problems two, seven, and twenty-three are wrong."

"But if we don't leave now, Reborn-kun, we'll be late," I speak directly to Reborn for the first time, an ache forming in my stomach. "Since you also say that you are now Usagi-chan's new home tutor then you can help him correct and finish his work when he returns home after dinner."

"Kasi-chan," Tsuna says, a slightly shocked tone, "You can't possibly believe that he's really able to tutor me. He's just a kid."

Reborn looked at me and seemed to come to a decision, suddenly Tsuna was on the floor with the baby hitman standing on his stomach and a gun in his face. "My true line of work is assassination. My job now is to make you a great mafia boss."

"W-wha? A real m-mafia b-boss?!" Tsuna stuttered with a scared expression, staring down the barrel of Reborn's gun. I let out a somewhat shaky breath and sank back down to the floor, cell phone in hand.

Tsuna and I will be a little bit late I think.

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss. The method of training was left up to me." Reborn cocked the hammer back on the gun with a loud click the drowned out Tsuna's unintelligible mutterings, "Should I shoot you once?"

"What!" Tsuna squirmed under Reborn, causing the toddler's sideburn curls to bounce in a fairly comedic manner. "Hey!"

"But not now," the Hitman said, his gun lifting away from Tsuna's face. He gracefully hopped off Tsuna's chest and turned to leave the room just as his stomach let out a loud, angry growl that belied his small size. "Later."

"So a mafia boss, huh?" I break the silence a moment later as I grin at the bewildered boy, who slowly sat up. He turned wide eyes at me and frowned at my teasing words.

"He wasn't for real was he?"

"It certainly seemed like he meant what he said." I shrugged, gathering my things and climbing to my feet once more. "Now come on. If we hurry, maybe run, we might make it on time to Takesushi."

"Oh, right," Tsuna stumbled over his own feet as he stood and knocked into me with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry."

I giggle, "Its fine. Now come on, Usagi-chan. At this rate we really will have to run the whole way to get there on time."

He groaned pitifully and shook his head as we headed down the stairs, my bag snugly clutched to my side.

"Bye mom. I'll be back later," he said, poking his head into the kitchen as I slid my shoes back on, and squeaked. I peered over his shoulder to see Reborn sitting at the table, cool as you please, eating.

"What is he still doing here?" Tsuna motioned at the cursed baby hitman.

"Ah, the contract states the Reborn-kun will live with us until your grades go up." Nana said with a grin.

"Not now, Usagi-chan," I tugged on Tsuna's hand before he could reply. "Let's go. We're going to be late. Yama-kun is going to think that we forgot him or that we stood him up."

Tsuna nodded, glancing back towards the kitchen with a frown, and slipping into his shoes he followed me out the door. Still my thoughts were on the tiny Hitman eating dinner in Tsuna's home. Now that Reborn was here things were really going to get wild. And I could only wonder what that'd mean for me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, I arrived at school extra early, like the first rays of sunlight and school still doesn't start for another couple of hours early. I leaned against the school gate and kept my hand on my can of mace as I settle down to think.

I know something is supposed to happen this morning. I think Tsuna gets shot and ends up at school this morning mostly naked. No, hang on, that happened in the anime. In the manga he would've been shot last night while out on a walk with Reborn and would show up to be teased when he got to school this morning by everyone.

So this is where I'll know for sure. If he shows up in his boxers then we're following the anime and if he doesn't then we're going along the manga. Not that I remember all the differences between the two, partially because I didn't watch all of the anime and focused more on reading the manga chapters as they were translated. Even then I never went back to finish reading the series to find out what happened after they returned from the future.

I heard footsteps approaching and look up to see Kusakabe-sempai walking towards me, a curious look on his face. He stops next to me, looking me over.

"Pavone-san, what are you doing here so early?"

"Morning sempai-kun, and to tell the truth I'm not so sure. I just ended up waking early and leaving the house early. I guess I just feel kind of like something is going to happen today." I give a nervous grin. "You're awfully early as well."

He chuckled softly, "Kyo-san has some paperwork that he wanted done today. So I came early to do it before school."

"Yeah, okay," I straighten up, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

A surprised look crosses his face and he nods thoughtfully, "Of course, if you don't mind sorting papers, making copies, and stapling together packets."

I tug at my clothing to smooth out winkles and smile up at him, "I don't mind. I use to do those things for one of my teachers at my old school, I was a teacher's aide and I even graded papers for her as well."

"This way then," Kusakabe-sempai motioned for me to follow him. He quickly unlocked the gate with a well-practiced motion and opened it wide, leaving it open as we headed in. "We'll be working in the reception room. Kyo-san reserved it for the Disciplinary Committee when rooms for clubs were being distributed."

I nodded and followed him across the courtyard. Curious, I lengthen my strides to walk beside him as I think over questions I want to ask him. I almost couldn't help myself as my mouth opened and questions rushed from me like so much verbal vomit.

"Sempai-kun, is it hard being a disciplinary member? How do you become a member? Did Hibari-san create the disciplinary committee or improve on an already existing club? Is it true that Hibari-san is the strongest boy in this region of Japan? Do you like anime? If you had a superpower what would it be? Do you think Hibari-san is asexual? Have you ever met Hibari-san's family? What's your favorite color? Can I join the disciplinary committee? Would you teach me to fight or at least defend myself?" I paused for a breath as Kusakabe-sempai gave me an incredulous look. Then I figured that I couldn't shock him much more, "Does Hibari-san wear boxers or briefs? I think he looks like a briefs kind of guy, but you never know."

Kusakabe-sempai barely kept himself from tripping over his own two feet and made a strange whining/whimpering sound in his throat. He carefully straightened and shook his head giving me a wary look as we continued walking. "I think that I'm going to erase from my mind the fact that you ever asked me that last question Pavone-san, along with the questions on Kyo-san's sexuality and his family."

"Sorry, Sempai-kun," I gave him a sheepish look as we stopped in front of a door and he dug a key out of his pocket. A quick and almost silent click and we were in. "I couldn't help myself. I keep forgetting that Japanese people aren't so open to some things that Americans are. Like questions about someone's personal life."

He nodded absent-mindedly and began rooting around in the desk that sat off to one side of the room, pulling out bundles of paper and some various office supplies. He motioned from me to pull up a chair and set about handing me a few of the stacks and a stapler. "This one will be first, then this one and lastly this one here. There should be enough there for approximately two hundred packets and here's some more staples for when the stapler empties."

"Okie, dokie, Sempai-kun," I set about working as he uncapped a pen and began to work on another set of papers. He quickly finished the first page and began the second while I steadily made packet after packet.

"So did you still want answers to all those other questions?"

His causal tone caught me off guard and I almost dropped the stapler. I quickly nodded however and got back to work.

"Of course, I do," I set down another packet. "Do you remember the ones I already asked or do I get to ask more?"

"Well, I remember the one about my favorite color which is currently blue, cliché that it is. And I do like a few animes, some of the Gundam series and Naruto, don't tell anyone please. I also don't doubt that Kyo-san is the strongest around here, but I don't know about how he stacks up nationwide. I would like to think that he'd one of the top five.

"However, I don't know if you would be able to join the disciplinary committee as Kyo-san is the one who chooses the members. Being a member isn't exactly easy, but it's not terrifyingly hard either as long as you obey Kyo-san. And I became a member after being defeated by Kyo-san in a fight back when I was . . . well, a bit of a delinquent." He thought a little more as he wrote, "Oh and I think Kyo-san did begin the disciplinary committee himself, but I can't be certain as I never asked. If I did have a superpower I think I'd want . . . hmm, super speed I think. That would certainly come in handy for when I have deadlines.

"I think that was all your questions, Pavone-san," He looked over at me thoughtfully; I shook my head and held up a finger.

"There was one more, Sempai-kun. I asked if you could teach me to fight or even some self-defense. All I have now is a little can of mace in my pocket." I pulled my mace out and showed it to him.

"Hmm," he looked me over carefully, "I don't think I'd be a good choice for helping you out. My style is more of all out brawling than something trainable or defensive." He gently told me as he began yet another form, pen quickly moving over the paper.

"Oh, sure," I bit my lip and continued packet making. "I probably don't have the strength for an out and out brawling style kind of fight. I think I'd need something where I could use my legs for kicks. I read that women have more strength in their legs anyway."

"Pavone-san," Kusakabe-sempai paused his writing, looking back at me, "Is there a reason why you'd need to defend yourself?"

"Well, not to sound vain or anything, but I'm not exactly ugly and I've been harassed and called out to a couple of times and last night a man tried to grab my arm before I ran away when I ended up walking home later than usual. Back home in the US I'd stay with one of my older brothers when my dad was working late, but here I go home to an empty house most days." I shrugged and tidied my stack of packets before working on making more. Kusakabe-sempai's knuckles whitened a bit as he wrote, pushing down on the pen harshly, and then he visibly forced himself to relax.

"I'll try to see about finding someone who can teach you a bit of self-defense. I also think that one of my disciplinary kohai likes to tinker with electronics and has more than a few supped up tazers, I'll see about getting you one and the training to use it for the best effect." He said, his stern face offsetting his casual tone.

"R-really?" I stuttered looking up at him in surprise. He nodded and I smiled back at him, barely stopping myself from throwing myself forward to hug him over the desk. "Thank you, Sempai-kun. I'd really appreciate that."

"Its fine," he pulled back from the desk a bit and dug around in one of the drawers before finally pulling out a large map of Nanimori. “Do you think you could mark out the route that you take home, Pavone-san?"

I blinked and nodded uncertainly, "Yeah, it’s just this way right here."

I traced out the way to my house and pointed out my house for him as he watched. He nodded and marked it all down with his pen and then placed the map aside. After that Kusakabe-sempai went back to his paperwork like nothing ever happened. I gave him a confused look, but got back to work myself.

A few moments passed in silence before my stomach growled loudly and I felt my face flush red as Sempai's startled eyes connected with mine. I leaned over and pulled my bag up into my lap, quickly finding my bag of the blueberry muffins I'd made last night. I opened the bag and tilted it towards Kusakabe-sempai.

"Muffin?"

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a half later, I was sitting in my seat as everyone around me gossiped about Tsuna, the perverted underwear man. . .

I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn, waking up so early had not done me any favors. Even if I now knew that in this at least they were following along the manga, but I was exhausted and my nervous energy was really starting to run out. I placed my head down on my desk with my braid lying beside my face, tuning out the chaotic noise of so many voices talking at once and thinking about what to do from here on out.

While not a new subject, it was one that was constantly in my thoughts. I am friends of a sort with Tsuna, Yama-kun, and Kusakabe-sempai. And I'm friendly acquaintances with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan. And now Reborn was here and he'd bring with him chaos of unimaginable proportions and I'd set myself up to be smack dab in the middle of quite a bit of it.

Sure, I had a vague idea of the kind of things that Reborn would cause and I knew that I would certainly be more in the background than the boys if I got involved, but I still felt uneasy about it as the girls were not excluded from some of the dangers. However, I also knew that I'd never be able to leave Tsuna alone again. Not now, not ever.

I'd certainly end up as some sort of den mother type, but I'd stay. I would have to find ways to make myself useful, things that I'd alone be able to do for Tsuna and his future guardians. I'd make sure that there was no reason for Reborn to push me aside, to be forgotten.

I felt almost physically ill at that thought.

I also realized that the sound level of the room was quickly diminishing as my classmates were rushing out. I looked over towards the girls and see Hana talking to Kyoko then she began pushing the kind girl towards the door. I shook myself awake and pushed down my nausea as I followed behind them.

Everyone hurriedly filed into what looked to be a dojo, where Tsuna and that guy who keeps trying to eat Kyoko with his eyes are facing each other. I walk closer to the other girls and nudging one I ask what was happening.

"Mochida-sempai is teaching dame-Tsuna a lesson. Can you believe he tried to ask Kyoko-chan out while just in his underwear!? What a pervert!" she told me. I winced because that really did make him sound like a pervert and focused back onto where the boys were standing towards the center of the room.

"I will end you," Mochida says, in a way too over the top dramatic fashion, dressed in his kendo clothes and armor. He pointed his shinai in Tsuna's face, which looks even more rabbit like with his expression of horror, and says, "Don't worry. Even an idiot like you can understand this duel. You're a complete beginner at kendo, so if you can get even one ippon off me then you win, but if you can't I win."

He looked downright gleeful, a smug smirk on his face as he then pointed his shinai towards Kyoko, "And the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

The once cheering crowd started to mutter, some confused, some shocked, and most angry as Kyoko stuttered over the word, "Pri-prize!?!"

Hana frowned, wiping away the grin she'd had before, “What a jerk!"

Kyoko's expression darkened as she started towards Mochida practically radiating killing intent as the older boy kept talking with that smug look on his face. Several girls noticed Kyoko moving forward and grabbed her, pulling her back to the sidelines as she tried to fight to get to Mochida. "Let me go!"

Mochida and I realized Tsuna had disappeared in the same moment. He turned to talk to some of his club mates, but I was too far to hear more than a word or two. I did manage to make out the word bathroom though before Mochida seemed to have a fit and seemed to be yelling about a forfeit and Kyoko. I glanced over at the usually very kind and gentle girl and she still looked mad enough to spit nails.

Suddenly a door flew open and there stood Tsuna in his boxers yelling about battle, brilliant orange flames on his forehead that I don't think anyone else could see. The fierce expression looked out of place on his face as he rushed Mochida, who snorted and laughed, "Only an idiot would run around naked!

"Did you think I would hold back, hentai stalker? Eat this!" Mochida's shinai slammed into Tsuna's forehead and stopped to the older boy's shock. I gasped as Tsuna forced shinai and forehead to smack Mochida's head, breaking the shinai with the force used.

The crowd stood silent in shock as Mochida toppled back and Tsuna then leapt onto his stomach. Sound picked up again as Tsuna pulled his hand back and then--

"I got Hyakupon!" Tsuna yelled clutching a handful of hair in his hand.

A moment of silence then the crowd roared with laughter, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as he held his hand out towards the boy playing judge for their match saying something to the stunned teen.

"Damn it," Tsuna yelled turning back to the downed Mochida and began pulling more hair at a furious pace as the crowd watched in disbelief. A moment later, Mochida laid there with tears in his eyes and his head completely bald as Tsuna held out the sizable pile of hair towards the judge.

"Red!" the teen who was the judge looked like he was about to wet himself as he announced Tsuna's victory with a raised flag.

"Wow!"

"Dame-Tsuna actually won!"

"Amazing!"

The gathered students rushed out towards Tsuna with congratulations as the dying will flames flickered and died and Tsuna returned to himself. I stayed were I was and watched the bewildered look on Tsuna's face as he was on the receiving end of a lot of positive attention for the first time. I then saw Kyoko start to talk to him and he answered with a faint blush on his face. He really was so cute when he was being so obvious with his crush.

I turned to make my way back to the classroom and spotted Yama-kun, Ryohei, and Hibari-san all standing back watching in the shadows. Ryohei yelled something extremely loudly and took off; I guess he'd get Mochida later. Yama-kun moved forward to talk with some of his 'friends' and Hibari-san turned to leave. As he reached the door I swallowed and gathering my courage went after him.

Outside the dojo I saw him about to turn a corner and called out to him. He turned towards me at his name and I quickly approached him, my stomach fluttering nervously. He looked especially attractive up close like this, with his smooth flawless pale skin, windswept dark hair and piercing black eyes, his uniform looked freshly pressed.

"Hibari-san I would like to request that I be added to the disciplinary committee, if possible." I clamp down on all my emotions as he looks me over and wait for him to speak.

"Why should I allow an herbivore like you to join?"

His voice was like a dark chocolate, a sinful delight, as I swallowed and pushed away the effect his voice had on me. Sexy voices always had made my knees weak, "I mostly wanted to find a way to help Kusakabe-sempai, but I also wanted a chance to learn to protect myself. Sempai already said he'd look into someone to help me, but I'd like to help him in return."

He seemed to pause and a flicker of something that might have been amusement touched his eyes then was gone again, "Come to the reception room at lunch in two days then."

"Oh! Yes, Hibari-san," I agreed and then watched him walk away, flushing a bit as I realized how closely I was watching his butt. . . his very nicely shaped butt that led down to legs that were also very nicely shaped and seemed to go on forever. Whatever else one could say about Hibari-san, they could not say that he wasn't put together very, very nicely.

He disappeared around a corner and I shook myself out of my trace and hurried off for class, cursing my weakness for really hot, sexy guys. It was what had started my obsession with anime and manga. And it was rather unfortunate that KHR seemed to have plenty of guys that'd be able to knock me over with their hotness.

Hibari, Mukuro, maybe Lancia, Xanxus, Squallo, maybe Belphegor, Byakuran, Kikyo, Zakuro, Gamma, Daemon Spade (I didn't know who he was but I saw a picture, a very sexy picture), Dino, adult Reborn, adult Colonnello, adult Fon, adult Skull, Spanner, and maybe adult Verde, those are the ones that would probably most effect on me. I guess I'll have to really watch myself when these guys start popping up.

Hmmm, TYL Xanxus . . .

 

* * *

 

 

"And then he had me by my leg saying he was watching me to see if I was acting like a mafia boss. That we had a relationship as a Hitman and a target! Then that baby shot me while telling me to die! Again!"

I struggle not to laugh as Tsuna continues to rant and rave, telling me everything that I'd missed from the day before and this morning. He keeps making some of the funniest faces though as he gestured with his hands. We continue towards his house as people passing us give Tsuna weird looks for his wild storytelling.

"It seems to me, Usagi-chan that no matter how much you hate all this you still owe Reborn for helping you to be able to talk to Kyoko-chan."

He stops and thinks on that for a moment before visibly deflating with a disgusted look on his face, "You're right, Kasi-chan."

I can't help the giggle that escapes me this time and Tsuna flashes me a betrayed look with wide brown eyes. I coo at him and snag him into a massive hug while he tries to escape. I release him after a moment and we continue on to his house.

Once again his mother was out when we arrive, but Reborn's tiny shoes are there by the door showing that the Hitman at least is here. We start to head up to Tsuna's room and he rushes in to tell Reborn about Kyoko and he triggers one of the traps.

I duck back into the hall just as the house shakes with a loud boom.

Then I hear Tsuna's voice faintly say, "I'll never be in the mafia!"

And so it begins.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

"The Mafia Boss, a leader who rules a criminal organization. He is able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all. Seen as a hero by the children of the slums. . ." Tsuna read from the slim book with a strange look on his face, glancing over at Reborn and the gun the toddler held pointed straight at his head.

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn said in an interested tone, leaning forward and looking like a toddler that was eagerly listening to the best bed time story ever invented.

"Don't say that! You're the one forcing me to read this!" Tsuna exclaimed frustration clear in his voice as he waved the book at Reborn. I covered my mouth to smother my laughter at their interactions, so cute. I'd come early and was waiting on Tsuna to head to school, a nervous feeling fluttered in my stomach as I thought about my meeting with Hibari-san today during lunch.

I'd gotten Kusakabe-sempai's phone number yesterday morning before school started and I'd called him last night to ask him what Hibari-san's favorite meal was. His answer to my surprise was Hamburger. But he gone on to describe something that was more like Salisbury steak. So I made the steak and filled three bentos for lunch, hoping that both of my two sempais would enjoy them.

I turned back to the hitman tutor and his unwilling student.

"Haven't I been saying No!?! I'm never going to be a mafia boss!" I watch Tsuna toss the book aside and Reborn climb down from the chair he'd been standing on.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything on my own," the cursed baby says pulling out an armory's worth of weapons and ammunition from his bag. Tsuna's eyes bulged.

"You can't tell me not to worry! I'm already really, really worried!"

I check my watch and curse under my breath. I scramble to my feet and grab Tsuna's arm and start tugging him along as I hurry down the stairs. "No time for any of your lollygagging today, Usagi-chan. I can't be late this morning! I have a lunch time appointment with Hibari-san and Sempai-kun and it would look really bad if I got bitten to death for being late."

"Huh? What are you meeting him for?" Tsuna looked at me in surprise as we quickly slipped on our shoes and took off running out the door.

"I asked Hibari-san if I could join the disciplinary committee a couple of days ago. He told me to come by at lunch today so I'm going to be there. I think that means he's thinking about letting me join." I see Tsuna jerk to a stop out of the corner of my eye, but I pull his arm and keep rushing us forward.

"Kasi-chan," Tsuna gasped already starting to be affected from our pace. "Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

I nodded and within ten mostly silent minutes we were within view of the school. I slowed to a walk and Tsuna did the same beside me. I took a couple of minutes to check my appearance, only moving forward again after patting down a couple of loose strands of hair. Tsuna rolled his eyes at me and I struck my tongue out at him. We both started to laugh as we entered the school grounds a full fifteen minutes before the first bell.

Once inside we parted to go to our lockers to switch our shoes for slippers. I still find this part of my day pretty strange, but when in Rome right. A moment later I look up towards Tsuna and seeing him busy talking to someone I catch his attention with a quick wave, motioning that I was going on ahead to the classroom. He nodded and went back to talking with the other boy.

I turn just in time to spot Yama-kun parting from some of his baseball 'friends' with that smile that made me hurt inside. I hurried over to him catching his elbow to lean into him, "Good morning Yama-kun."

He was startled but his smile became a bit more genuine. "Good morning, Kasi-chan. How are you today?"

"About so-so," I told him, scrunching up my nose. "I have a lunch appointment with Hibari-san and Sempai-kun today though and I'm kind of nervous on how it'll go."

"Ha-ha, I'm sure it'll be fine," he smiled and then began to escort me towards our class. I vaguely notice some of the girls around us glaring at me, but I decide to ignore them. "Today there's going to be a volleyball game between our class and one of the other classes."

"Oh," I looked up at him, "Will you be playing?"

"Yep," he stopped and looked back over his shoulder where Tsuna was nodding to whatever that boy was saying to him. "Looks like Tsuna will be too."

"Huh," I watch Tsuna puff up as he smiled at the other boy, then he raised a fist and said something. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine," Yamamoto said confidently. He began walking again and I let him lead me with only one last glance back.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later I wasn't all that surprised to realize that I didn't really remember any of that morning's lessons and that my notes didn't make much sense in places where my attention had wandered too far to even half way hear what the teacher said. I sighed and tossed my papers in my bag and made a mental memo to ask Kyoko and Hana for a copy of their notes before I left this afternoon.

The bell rang to announce the beginning of lunch, making me jerk as I found myself facing my lunchtime meeting. Shaking myself from my stupor I pulled out the three bentos I'd made and headed out towards the rec room. Slipping around others who were moving off to buy something or sit with friends, I quickly reached my destination.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited. A moment later I heard Hibari's voice permitting me entrance and I edged the door open softly and went in.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san, Sempai-kun," I give Kusakabe-sempai a smile and hold out the bentos I was carrying. "I brought us some food, since I didn't know how long this would run."

"Ah, thank you, Pavone-san," Kusakabe-sempai smiled back and motioned for me to sit in the chair beside him, one hand held a pen and the other a clipboard. I moved towards the motioned to chair with a glance at Hibari, who ignored me while looking out the window, his body language more or less relaxed. "I was really surprised when Kyo-san told me that you had approached him about joining the disciplinary committee."

"Yeah, but I wanted to be able to help you out, Sempai-kun. You've been really kind to me since I came to this school. Ah, and after Usagi-chan and Yama-kun I think you are the one I like most." I smiled up at him as I finished laying out the bentos across the desk top and watched his face rapidly turn red. "Ah, Sempai-kun, are you alright?"

I heard a faint hissing noise behind me and glanced over at Hibari who had not moved, though he seemed a little tenser. I looked back Kusakabe-sempai and he didn't seem to be able to meet my eyes.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" I tilted my head and watched Kusakabe-sempai shake his head slightly, his face still imitating a tomato. I touched a finger to my lips and thought back to what I said. "Oh! Is this because I said that I like you?"

I heard that faint noise behind me again and Kusakabe-sempai's face flushed an even darker shade of red. Hibari still had not moved other than to tilt his head a bit, was he smirking?

"But Sempai-kun I meant to say that you are kind of like my big brothers!" I tilt my head to the side and think a moment, "Not that I couldn't come to like you like that in the future. You're a really good guy with a lot of great attributes and you're not bad looking at all."

"Uh, well," Kusakabe-sempai cleared his throat, his face still flushed but not as bad as it was a moment ago. "Thanks, Pavone-chan. Now, uh, you brought food?"

I blinked; he called me Pavone-chan!

But I nodded, motioning to the bentos with their cute, handmade handkerchiefs. One had a chibi Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, another had a chibi Itachi from Naruto, and the last had a chibi Byakuya from Bleach. I was actually really proud of myself, it had taken me weeks to get the patterns just right and then make them.

"I made them after you told me that Hibari-san likes hamburger, hopefully they taste all right." I almost laughed as Hibari finally turned around and quickly made his way over, swiping the Naruto bento. Kusakabe-sempai looked like he was also holding back a grin as we watched Hibari work his way into the bento, his eyes seeming to light up as he opened the lid and took in a deep breath.

"Well, I guess that means that we'll eat first, before we discuss your application for membership." Kusakabe-sempai chuckled and the last of the redness in his cheeks leaves his face. He takes the Inuyasha bento and I take the Bleach one, pulling out a fork as Kusakabe-sempai reaches out to pick up one of the pair of disposable chopsticks I'd also brought.

Halfway through my bento, I saw Hibari place his aside, obviously already finished with it. He looked at me and stood, bringing Kusakabe-sempai's attention to him as well. "You Herbivore are not a member of my disciplinary committee, but you may assist Tetsuya with his duties as his assistant. And make me one of these bentos every Wednesday."

With those words, Hibari swept out of the room and left Kusakabe-sempai and I sharing semi-confused looks.

"Or I guess Kyo-san will just tell you what he decided instead." Kusakabe-sempai broke out in a grin, a faint chuckle escaping his throat as he turned back to his food. I shook my head, lifting my fork again.

"So what all will I be doing as your assistant, Sempai-kun?"

 

* * *

 

 

After school, I listened as some of the girls talked about the coming volley ball game as I wandered behind them. Some of them were really looking forward to seeing the better looking boys in their gym clothes. I don't really see the appeal myself.

I mean I'd be much more interested if I was getting an eyeful of Xanxus, or Squallo, heck even Gamma! You know mature and toned bodies instead of these barely into puberty scrawny teen boys on offer here.

Hmmm, Zakuro and Kikyo . . .

"Kasi-chan?" Kyoko's voice caught my attention. She looked over at me somewhat concerned as I came out of my self-induced haze, barely noting that we'd reached the gym. "Are you alright?"

"Hehehe," Hana leaned closer, "Thinking of something good? You've got a bit of drool, right, there."

I gasped and hurriedly wiped at my chin. "Oh, right."

Hana snickered, smirk firmly on her face, "You weren't drooling thinking about any of the monkeys around here were you?"

"Pft, as if," I make a face at her, "The only decent looking ones around here are Tsuna, my Usagi-chan, Yama-kun, Kusakabe-sempai, and Hibari-san. And all of them are in that awkward stage of growing taller, but not yet filling out. I was thinking about real men with strong, toned bodies that make real women weak in the knees!"

Hana burst out into laughter.

"Passionate aren't you?" She said as she pulled Kyoko and me down to sit on the bleachers beside her. "But then I guess we all want a real man when we grow up."

"Ano, Nii-san might be like you want when he grows up," Kyoko brought up. "I just have to keep reminding him not to get into fights."

"Maybe," I say thinking about TYL Ryohei. He really wasn't half bad if I remember correctly about him, he'd seemed to have matured a bit.

I look around as boys milled around getting ready to play, but I noticed that Tsuna wasn't down there with the others. Had he bailed out?

Oh, no I think he was going to ask Reborn for help. I don't remember that working out too well for him.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, Kasi-chan?"

"Do you think you could go find Tsuna? I don't think he realizes how soon the game is going to start. I'll go tell the boys that you went to get him, okay?" I stand up and motion to Yama-kun and the others.

"Sure," Kyoko smiled and accepted the hand I held out to help her up. "Hana, do you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and save your seats so you still have a place to sit when you come back. No need to allow some of the monkeys to swipe our perfectly good space of bleachers." She gave us both a sly grin. I chuckled and Kyoko giggled, heading for the hallway.

I wandered over to the boys and caught their attention, smiling at them before turning to Yamamoto. "Kyoko-chan went to check on Tsuna."

"Okay," Yamamoto smiles back. "I hope I do alright. I don't really play volleyball. Too bad Akira broke his leg. He was looking forward to this game."

"Wait," I frowned, "You weren't suppose to play in this game?"

"Nope, I'm a substitute."

"Huh," I wonder if I somehow caused that to change or had Yama-kun already playing in the manga. I can't remember this part well, it wasn't really all that important.

Then voices picked up on the other side of the gym as Tsuna and Kyoko both came in. I watched Tsuna as he tried to hide how badly he was freaking out; obviously he had no idea of just what he was going to do. He slowly walked towards the boys and I waved at him.

He saw me and waved back before one of the boys caught his attention again. I turned back to Yamamoto and smiled up at him. "Now that he's here I'll head back to my seat. Good luck in your game, Yama-kun."

"Thanks Kasi-chan," he then shooed me away and turned back to get ready. I chuckled and headed back to Hana-chan when I noticed a tall figure watching from the shadows, smoke drifting up lazily. Ignoring the yelling crowd behind me, I turned and walked towards what had to be Gokudera.

Never let it be said that I didn't have a sense of curiosity.

He didn't notice me at first, huffing on his cigarette, "So that's the Family's 10th generation. . ."

"Ah, does that mean you are mafia?"

He practically jumped three feet in the air before turning on me with a hand full of dynamite at the ready. I squeaked and fell back on my butt, eyes watering in pain.

"Who are you? What family are you with?!"

"Owwie! You jerk! I'm a civilian," I pouted up at him. Gokudera glowered down at me and didn't move. "Really! I only know anything 'cause I was there when Reborn was telling Tsuna-chan."

"Chan?" His eye brows rose in disbelief. "You call the future boss of the largest mafia famgilia, Tsuna-chan?"

"Well, when I'm not calling him Usagi-chan, I do."

Gokudera made a choking noise that sounded like he was trying not to laugh. I climbed to my feet and sighed, patting my skirt to knock off any dust or dirt I may have picked up. I watched as Gokudera put away his dynamite and put out the bit of cigarette he had left.

"Why don't you sit with me on the bleachers?"

"Why should I stupid girl?" he 'hmphed' and went to walk away from me. I frowned and reached out to slap the back of his head hard enough that it jerked forward.

"You prick," I growled. "I was trying to be nice. And my name is Pavone Kasi. Not stupid girl."

He turned back to rage at me, but before he could he was interrupted.

"Begin!"

We heard a loud smack as the volley ball was served and turned just in time to see Tsuna miss the return and the ball bouncing back up to hit him in the gut pretty hard. He dropped to his knees with a gasp, holding his stomach and the crowd just stared.

"Damn, well that's one way to start a game," I grimaced. I reach out and grab Gokudera's hand and start dragging him towards the bleachers. He curses, stumbles and reluctantly started to follow as a couple of the other students started to stare. "C'mon Hana-chan is saving me a place, but there'll probably be enough room for you too."

We quickly found Hana and Kyoko who are both surprised that I'd brought back a boy. Hana just smirks at me as Kyoko beams with her trademark smile. "Well, well, well, someone sure works fast. Who's your cutie?"

Gokudera almost fell over as I scoffed. "Please. This idiot owes me one. I startled him and he mistook me for someone else and was going to attack me."

"Shut up, stupid girl," he growled behind me. "I don't owe you shit."

I laugh and pull him closer and push him down onto the bleacher beside Hana as the students around us muttered and Tsuna very audibly hit the floor again. I didn't even turn around to look, a wince coming to my face.

"I hope Tsuna-kun okay," Kyoko frowned. "That looked like it really hurt."

"What a weakling," Gokudera muttered, forgetting all about me to continue watching Tsuna hit the floor again while missing the ball.

I sighed and sat beside the future storm guardian. Times like this I really wish I could do something to help Tsuna. I watched Tsuna as he tried desperately to play better, to help the team to win. Yamamoto looked like he was trying to encourage Tsuna, his lips moving as he gestured though he was too far from us to be sure.

I looked around and saw Ryohei, Kyoko's brother, standing further down the room. I also manage to see Hibari's shadowed form in the far corner, beside a door that looked like it might be an emergency exit.

Hmm, I wonder if Hibari always watches over these student gatherings like this. I know he hates crowds, but this is the second time I've seen him observing like this without anyone the wiser.

There was another loud thud as Tsuna hits the floor again, this time taking one of the other boys down with him as I turned back to the game. The students around us started to call out to Tsuna as he seemed to shrink into himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Tsuna! Do you even want to play?"

"Get it together!"

"You really are No-Good Tsuna after all!"

I bit my lip and watched Tsuna try to hit the ball again. Gokudera snorts, a small smirk on his face and I reached over to pinch him, pretending that I had no idea what happened when he spun around with a snarl. Hana laughed and turned away. I guess she saw me. The silver haired boy gave me a glare and turned back to the game.

"End of the first set!"

The boys playing with Tsuna were glaring at him darkly as they moved to the bench for the break. He spoke to them softly and their glares lightened a couple of them even nodded at whatever he seemed to be telling them. I stood and started down towards Tsuna to find out what he was doing now. A hand on my wrist stopped me as Tsuna drifted out of the gym with a thoughtful look on his pale face. I turned back to find Gokudera glaring up at me, Hana ignoring us while Kyoko seemed to worry for Tsuna.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is if you're going to tell him that I'm here!" He jerked me closer, catching Hana's attention. I waved her off but she continued to watch us. "Reborn said to wait until they're together so he can introduce us."

"And freak him out in the middle of his game! I have more sense than that," I frown and push his hand off me. "I won't say anything. Who knows what that baby will do if I ruin something he set up."

Gokudera looks me over and sighs, "Fine."

"Good," I nod, "Now let go before Hana asks if we need to be alone."

He jerked away from me with blush as he glanced back at said girl who was currently talking to Kyoko-chan. I smirked at him and took off.

Two minutes later I found Tsuna outside with Reborn, using one of the outside sinks.

"Not going home?"

"Yeah," Tsuna wiped his face and turned back to the gym. "I'm going."

Reborn watched him go, "Later."

Once Tsuna had entered the school building I stepped forward and Reborn turned his gaze to me. I paused unsure if I should speak before steeling myself. If I was to stay beside Tsuna and the others I'd have to get used to Reborn.

"Gokudera is here," I say simply. Reborn studies me a moment more.

"Thank you for telling me," he jumps up onto the sink's rim. "Now how do you know about me? I was not able to find any connections between you and the mafia."

"I-" I frowned, my stomach starting to ache again and I tugged at my uniform nervously, "I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you."

He stared at me with a hard gleam in his eyes, "You and I will discuss this later. I have a student to attend to right now."

I only nodded and watched him disappear into one of his hide-aways. I sighed and returned to the gym and my place on the bleachers beside Hana and Gokudera.

The silver haired boy glanced at me and I only tilted my head in response. He snorted as the game resumed and Tsuna took on a determined look.

Suddenly Usagi-chan was on his butt and looking at his legs uncertainly. He patted himself down and got back up, looking around. I gave him a smile when our eyes briefly met then he looked away.

The whistle blew and the next set started.

"Here it comes! Block it Tsuna!"

"Okay!"

Tsuna jumped up, his eyes closed as he moved to block the ball. He was six feet in the air at least and everywhere our classmates were gasping in shock, their eyes just about popping out of their skulls.

I grinned barely holding back a giggle at everyone's faces, glancing up to try to spot where Reborn had shot from while Tsuna bounced the ball back off his stomach. Gokudera's breath audibly caught in his throat and he moved.

Suddenly I was blacking out while wondering what the hell hit me.

 

* * *

 

 

When I came through I recognized the wall of Tsuna's room.

Then the pain hit like I'd had a truck run through my brain. I groaned and held a hand to my head, wondering what had happened. Did someone knock me upside the head with a baseball bat? 'Cause that's what it freakin' felt like.

"Jump bullet!?!"

I felt my heart just about leap from my chest as I realized the Tsuna and Reborn had entered the room and were talking behind me where I lay facing the wall. I turned my head to see Reborn holding up a bullet for Usagi-chan to see.

"It's only called the 'Dying Will Bullet' when it hits the brain. The special effect of the Vongola Family's bullet depends on the body part that it hits. When hit in the quadriceps, it's the jump bullet."

I heard the loud squeak of Tsuna's chair and could just see him leaning forward, "So that means that there are other effects too?"

"Yeah, there are as many effects as there are body parts," Reborn informed him while I blinked and tried to push back my head ache. I shifted a bit to look towards them. Reborn noticed but Tsuna didn't seem to.

"Really! The hands and knees and such, they are all different?" Tsuna's face was a mix between surprise and disbelief.

"That's right."

"Amazing," Tsuna said leaning back and gaining a thoughtful look. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Why only tell me about the dying will bullet?"

"It seemed to me that you would likely come to depend on the bullet so I decided not to say anything." Reborn told him simply. Leon crawled up onto his hat from where ever he'd been before.

Tsuna nodded and turned to look towards me, his eyes met mine and first widened in surprise before softening with something like fondness, "A couple of weeks ago you'd probably be exactly right."

Reborn's head tilted, "You didn't depend on the bullet today."

". . ." Tsuna's cheeks gained a red twinge and I broke the silence with a chuckle, before I grimaced as my headache rushed back to the forefront of my attention.

"Ow," I glanced towards Tsuna as Reborn got down and wandered over to his bag. Reborn busied himself digging out various guns as Tsuna and I watched.

"Besides that was not the real reason," Reborn said somewhat happily turning and aiming a really big gun at Tsuna. "I'll get rusty if I don't keep shooting; now I can shoot a lot!"

Tsuna looked ready to do a face plant so I reached out and touched his arm to bring his attention back to me.

"So what happened? I just remember laughing at everyone's eyes bugging out of their heads then pain and darkness."

Tsuna blushed looking away as Reborn jumped up on the bed next to me and handed me a bottle of pain killers. I opened the bottle and took two pills before handing the bottle back to the hitman, looking around for my bag. I always carry around a couple of water bottles.

"Tsuna accidentally hit a ball into the crowd and it bounced off the side of your skull," Reborn told me and I laughed, struggling to ignore the pain as I sit up careful not to knock Reborn over as I spot my things.

"That figures," I poked Tsuna in the ribs. "Next time I get to knock you out, deal?"

"I'm really sorry!" Tsuna said miserably.

"Hush up, Usagi-chan," I pulled out a bottle of water and take the medicine. "Things happen and I don't blame you."

Tsuna still looked miserable though and I leaned closer and made a couple of faces at him. He huffed and chuckled looking away. I giggled and pulled back, noticing that some of my hair had come loose. I set about fixing my ponytail as Reborn stared at me.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly turned to Tsuna and pointed a gun at him. "Go help Maman with dinner. Maybe she'll need you to take a trip to the store."

"Huh? Reborn! Kasi-chan just woke up," Tsuna motioned towards me. Reborn stepped forward to place the gun between Tsuna's eyes. Usagi-chan squeaked and fled the room leaving me alone with Reborn. My stomach dropped to my feet.

"Now," Reborn turned towards me, gun still in hand though it was now pointed at the floor. "I think it's time for our discussion."

I stared at him a moment then sighed, falling back onto the bed as my stomach clenched even more, "Well, shoot."

He made himself comfortable, gun across his lap and waited for me to begin. I ran a hand over the blanket I lay on, nervously. Knowing he'd still understand me, but Tsuna wouldn't be able to accidently overhear anything, I began to speak in English.

" _Alright, I'll tell you. But I seriously doubt that you'll believe everything I say._ " I look up at the ceiling to avoid having to look directly at him. " _I don't think it'll be a shock to you if I tell you that I'm really into things like anime and manga, right?_ "

He made a noise of agreement.

_"Well, over a year ago I began to read a new manga series online 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. It was pretty cool and I really liked it. At that point in time I had my own laptop and quickly read through the first couple hundred chapters. Then the worst thing imaginable happened. Someone hacked my computer and fried it with a virus."_

I paused, thinking back to that day, one of my darkest days, still feeling the echoes of rage and helpless despair that my baby had died. Been killed! And so dishonorably!

I cleared my throat and continued, forcing myself to calm back down, " _Anyway, after that my dad refused to pay to have it fixed and told me I'd just have to stick to using his desktop when it was free. So I progressed much more slowly until I caught up to those chapters that had already been posted._

_"The last chapter I read was somewhere in the 280's."_

I could still feel Reborn staring at me like I was a bug under a microscope and I felt compelled to say more. I wonder if that's another one of Reborn's little 'talents'.

_"Only a couple of weeks ago I heard that the manga series was completed in Japan in just over four hundred chapters, even if the Americans were still waiting for translated versions of the chapters to come out._

_"I figured that I'd have the time now to catch up on all my manga series now. My oldest brother got my laptop fixed as a going away present._

_"I was so excited to move to Japan, you know. The anime, manga, conventions and cosplay I was going to involve myself with all of it. Then I get here and meet Sempai-kun, Yama-kun, Usagi-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Hana-chan. I thought I was going insane and the first thing I did when I got home that night was to search online._

I shuddered as I found myself unable to keep from spilling my guts, my words teetering dangerously on the edge of becoming full out hysterical ranting. _"And it all was gone! Just like that! Somehow all the anime, manga, music, pictures, cosplay, and FANFICTION were gone. Like it never existed! I searched and found all this historical stuff about the vigilante group called the Vongola way back when and Nanimori was a real town. Hibari-san was real!"_

_"So you know about things that are going to happen."_

The calm and collected manner of Reborn's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked over at him and he was still watching me, his baby face pulled in to a serious expression. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart.

_"I know some things. People, events, enemies, and even some things about people Tsuna will meet and fight in the future. I know that you're a lot older than you look. That you and some others are cursed."_ I bit my lip as he stilled like he'd suddenly turned to stone. _"I don't know how or why though! I heard that the curse is broken later! But I don't know how that happens either!"_

Reborn breathes deeply and jumps down, walking away. I wince, because even if he hadn't shown it that had to have touched a nerve. "Maman should be almost done with dinner by now. I already told her that you would be joining us tonight."

"Reborn?"

He tilted his head down and turned towards me, face hidden in the shadow cast by the brim of his hat and a smirk slowly crossing his face, "I believe you."

I gasped.

"We will talk again later."

And with that he was gone.

He believes me.

The wave of relief those three little words fill me with is almost strong enough to knock me over. I breathe deep trying to keep from crying as I feel the corners of my eyes prickle.

"Kasi-chan," Tsuna comes back into his room. "Dinner's done, if you're hungry that is."

I nod and get to my feet just as my tummy growls its agreement. I'd been so worried about talking to Reborn I hadn't even noticed that I was apparently starving. Tsuna chuckled, a wide grin on his face. I felt my own cheeks warming.

"Careful, Usagi-chan, I might decide I prefer a rabbit for dinner," I took a swipe at him. He laughed louder and danced away. I fake growled, wiggling my fingers menacingly. It was my threat of an imminent tickle attack upon any offender.

He gave a squeak and ran.

I burst into giggles and followed.

I guess now that I know that someone knows and believes me it's like a huge weight as been lifted off my shoulders. I'll enjoy that for now.

I'll worry about my next talk with Reborn later.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

It was the next morning that I found out who had carried me back to Tsuna's house after I'd been knocked unconscious. Hana strutted up to me as soon as I walked into the classroom with a huge grin, Kyoko walking beside her with her usual smile.

"So did he stick around until you woke up? Maybe he was holding your hand?"

"What?" I blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

She laughed, "I guess not. It was pretty sweet. Yamamoto sweeping you up into his arms that way almost like he was a hero and you were his maiden."

I felt my cheeks warm, "O-oh really?"

Kyoko just smiled, "It nice to see that you are alright. Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun were both really worried both you when you fell over like that."

"Yeah, really worried," Hana's grin grew.

"I didn't know," I tried to force the blush to go away. "When I woke up only Tsuna and his tutor were with me. I only stayed for dinner before going home alone. I didn't even think to ask how I got there."

"So all the fan girls started swooning when Yamamoto walks by trying to get him to 'carry them off into the sunset'." Hana snorted. "I'm starting to think it's not just boys that are monkeys."

I laughed at her expression and we wandered to our seats. Tsuna was already in his and was pulling out his things when I sit behind him. He turned to smile at me and I smile back before following his example.

Soon enough our sensei came in and following behind him was Gokudera. The girls started to chatter excitedly as the teacher motioned to the scowling teenage boy at his side.

"We have a new transfer student joining us today. He was studying overseas, in Italy. His name is Gokudera Hayato."

"Hey, isn't he hot!" the girl on one side of me said, glancing to the girl on the other side of me.

"He's come back to his home land!" she responded back, her tone of voice just on this side of being a squeal.

I noticed Tsuna glancing towards Kyoko-chan with a slightly panicked expression.

I tilted my head in confusion. Oh, didn't Tsuna think Kyoko might like Gokudera, because he was the new bad boy. I shook my head. I don't think I really remember Kyoko giving any real preference towards any guys in all the chapters of the manga I'd read.

Tsuna looked back to the front just as Gokudera's glare towards him intensified. "W-What is it?"

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over . . . Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired boy ignored our sensei and went straight towards Tsuna. I could practically feel him start to panic as Gokudera kicked his desk into his stomach. "Oof."

And with that he turned and walked away, presumably to the seat that sensei was pointing out to him. Tsuna slumped and rubbed his abdomen.

"Know him Tsuna?" a boy a seat up and over leaned over to ask.

"No, I don't," Tsuna shook his head.

"He's probably a thug, you know, or a gangster," another boy said from the other side.

One of the girls sighed happily, "But that's what's good. . ."

"It's numbing, not scary," chimed in another, seeming to be losing herself into a daydream.

"It looks like the start of a new fan club," yet another girl said, eyes gleaming as she glanced over at our new classmate.

I felt like hitting my head against the wall, 'cause seriously? I think Gokudera really overdid his entrance by like a lot. Wasn't he supposed to be low key until Reborn introduces him?

Sometimes I'm really sure that I'll never be able to understand boys.

 

* * *

 

 

During lunch I decided that I wanted some time alone. Heaven knows that the real chaos will be starting soon now that Gokudera was going to be around from now on. Soon Reborn would be helping him to gather up the others.

Yamamoto, Lambo, Bianichi, Haru, Ryohei, Hibari, I-pin, Dino, Futa, Mukuro, and eventually Chrome would come to revolve around Tsuna as he became their sky.

I found myself on the roof looking out over the peaceful town as I munched on a sandwich. I'd made a simple lunch today. I let myself relax; feeling the wind on my face as it gently ruffled my bangs. I finished eating and was waiting for the bell to ring when the first explosion went off.

"Damn it, I thought Gokudera attacked Tsuna after school!"

I jerked upright and hurried towards the other side to glance down into the courtyard, several more bombs going off before I was able to see Tsuna dodging the dynamite Gokudera was throwing around him. Tsuna ran around the edge of the building only for him to find himself in a dead end. I squinted, trying to see them better, but it was too far.

Gokudera walked up behind Tsuna and made a throwing motion. More dynamite I guess, seeing as I'm far enough away that I can only make out his arms flinging about.

Then I heard a faint noise of a gun going off.

On the verge of chewing my nails, I watch Tsuna fall backwards. I know that everything was going to be fine, that Tsuna would be fine, but I still found my heart in my throat as I saw Tsuna hit the ground.

Then he was up, dressed only in boxers, he darted around making grabbing motions as he put out the fuses of the dynamite Gokudera was still tossing at him.

"Come on Tsuna," I muttered under my breath, almost bouncing in place.

Gokudera tossed again.

Tsuna defused again.

I think I heard Gokudera yell.

Then he was trying to throw again.

But he dropped them this time.

Then Tsuna was there, darting around him putting out fuses.

Then both boys were on their knees, Tsuna finding himself facing a bowing Gokudera.

I sighed and slumped as relief filled me and I saw Reborn wander out towards them. Tsuna pushed himself to his feet. I could make out that the three of them were talking to each other and that Tsuna's body language suggested that he was probably making a funny face as he waved his arms around franticly.

Three upperclassmen ventured towards them, as I turned to go inside. A glance at my watch told me that I'd been so focused on Tsuna and Gokudera that I'd not heard the bells. Good thing that this was a free period for me and I'd only been planning on finding Sempai-kun to help him out for a bit.

Speaking of sempai-kun, I wonder where Hibari-san is. If he'd been on school grounds, he'd totally have bitten Tsuna and Gokudera to death.

I'll have to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, I managed to catch up with Yama-kun after school, outside near the baseball field. He was dressed in a team uniform, an equipment bag slung over a shoulder and a mitt held in one hand, a ball in the other. I called out to him and he slowed to let me walk beside him.

"Hey, you know I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me," I poked his arm.

He looked down at me in surprise, "Why would I do that?"

"That's what I was wondering. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you. . . For taking me over to Tsuna's house yesterday," I felt a blush trying to come to my cheeks. "It was nice of you to do that when you didn't have too."

He laughed, placing a hand on top of my head, "It was nothing. I didn't mind. Though I got some weird looks from people and ladies tsked at me. Tsuna carried our bags."

"Huh, is that what happened," I blinked. "Usagi-chan didn't tell me anything after I woke up last night. He didn't even tell me that he'd accidently hit me with the ball, his tutor was the one to tell me that."

The baseball player laughed again as we reached the baseball diamond. He tossed his bag down to the side and I moved back to lean against the fence. He glanced over to see me making myself comfortable and a surprised look crossed his face.

"You're staying?"

"Yep," I grinned at him. "I decided to hang out with you today if you weren't avoiding me. Tsuna's tutor wanted some time with him and I didn't want to go home and sit alone until my dad gets home."

He smiled softly, "Okay."

"Why are you so surprised that I wanted to watch you practice?"

Yama-kun shrugged as he began to set up one of those ball machines, the ones that shoot balls at you so you can practice hitting them. I narrowed my eyes at his non answer, but let it go with a sigh. I guess I'm not close enough yet for him to really talk to.

And so for the next two hours I watched Yama-kun hit ball after ball as we chatted about school and our classmates. I liked Yamamoto. He was easy to get along with and he was a genuinely sweet guy, not to mention easy on the eyes.

He even walked me home afterwards since it was starting to get dark out.

It was nice to feel like a normal school girl for once.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day I once again headed to school early. Sempai-kun had told me the day before that he was always early on Friday mornings if I'd like to come to help him out. So I told him I'd be there.

The sun was low on the horizon, early morning light shone on me as I breathed in the fresh air. It looked like it would be a nice day and we are getting back our science tests today from Nezu-sensei. Hopefully I'd helped Tsuna enough that he scored well on it.

I sighed as I entered the front gate, probably not though. We had only been studying together for a couple of nights before the test had been sprung on us by our sensei.

I still don't know why that man decided to be a teacher. He very obviously hates all of us and would rather be anywhere else than here. So why isn't he?

Whatever, I push those thoughts to side and hurry up to the rec room. Sempai-kun is already there sorting papers and marking something on his clipboard. He looks up as I enter the room, a smile crossing his face as motions to the chair beside him.

"Ohayo, Pavone-chan," he greets me before placing a large stack of papers in front of me.

"Ohayo, Sempai-kun," I flip though a couple of the pages on top. "What am I doing with these, on this fine morning?"

He chuckles, "These are club reports. The student council is pushing for it to be mandatory for all students to be part of at least one club. So we are looking over who is in a club and who is not. But some students are in more than one club so we have to be careful to count them only once. These are students in more than one club. Sort these by student. It'll be easier if you place them in alphabetical order."

"Okay," I nodded, "That sounds easy enough."

"Oh and here are the paper clips. Clip them together by student that way I can just count the clips used and have the right number." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'll be over here. I have to finish this list of rule breakers for Kyo-san."

I shuddered; pity for those poor souls filled me. I perked up though a moment later and pulled my bag into my lap, digging through it until I found what I was looking for.

My Itachi bento placed on the desk, I quickly opened it and offered a warm cinnamon roll to Kusakabe-sempai. He grinned and snagged one, biting into it with a happy sigh. I giggled before getting one out for myself.

"There is plenty if you'd like more, Sempai-kun," I waved a hand at the open container. "I brought them so we could have breakfast together."

"This is really good, Kohai-chan," he licked his lips before getting a second one. "You always seem to have baked goods. Do you enjoy baking?"

I nodded, swallowing, "I actually took up baking as a hobby after watching an anime called 'Antique Bakery' and an American reality show called 'Cake Boss'. It looked like fun making all those pasties and cakes so I checked out some cook books at the library."

"Huh," he finishes off a third cinnamon roll and pulled out a couple of wet wipe packets, handing me one and using the other before getting to work.

I grinned; he's started to keep the wet wipe packets after I started bringing food. I think he also has a box of disposable chopsticks in his drawer too.

See, I can be a positive influence on people if I want to.

Now he's always prepared.

I quickly wipe my hand and get to work sorting through the papers, I want to get done before class so Sempai-kun doesn't have finish it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kawada," Nezu-sensei called, one boy named hurried up to the front of the classroom to get his paper before heading back to his seat. Then he called the next student, "Kurihara."

Tsuna was having a silent freak out in front of me as one by one we were called.

"Pavone."

I stood and went forward, taking my paper and grinning when I saw the big red hundred marked across the top. I slipped back into my seat thanking the powers that be for letting me be reasonably good at school. Science is easy, I just hadn't known if I'd translated all the questions correctly.

"Sawada," Tsuna almost tripped as he rushed forward.

"Yes," he stood in front of the teacher.

"Pft," Nezu-sensei pulled the paper out of Tsuna reach when he tried to get it. A snide expression on his face he looks down at Tsuna, "I'm just hypothetically speaking, but let's say that there is a student that consistently scores in the twenty point range and painfully lowers the class average. According to me, who went through an elite school, that sort of person would just be a burden on the education-conscious society of today."

Tsuna stiffened in discomfort as our classmates leaned forward, listening.

"Is there a reason for that sort of trash to even exist?"

Nezu-sensei let the paper fall limply backwards, revealing a red marking of twenty-six points across the top. Tsuna turned red as he took the paper, hearing giggles from our classmates.

"I saw it!"

"Whoa! He only scored twenty-six points!"

"He's still Dame-Tsuna!"

I grit my teeth as Tsuna came back to sit in front of me, reaching forward to pat him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Tsuna I'll help you study for the next science test."

The door slammed open behind us as Gokudera finally came to class, scowling at anyone who looked at him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said thoughtfully, watching his new subordinate walk towards his seat.

"Hey! You're late! What do you think you're doing coming in at this time!" Nezu-sensei yelled, sneering at the silver haired teenager.

Gokudera merely threw him a glare accompanied by a growl and ignored him. Sensei jerked back and paled.

"Man, he is scary. . ."

"Word around is that he beat up a bunch of upperclassmen!"

Gokudera seemed to spot Tsuna just then and came over, "Good morning, Tenth!"

Usagi-chan looked a bit uncertain, "Uh, good morning Gokudera-kun."

Everyone was obviously shocked that Gokudera and Tsuna were talking to each other. Several of the other students leaned over together to gossip in confusion. I reached over and poked Gokudera in the arm while he stood next to Tsuna and me. He just glared at me when I smiled.

"Where's my greeting, Goku-kun, hmmm?"

"Stupid girl don't call me Goku-kun!" He growled at me.

"Then don't call me stupid girl," I said, amused by his expression. "Kawaii-chan, tell Goku-kun that I'm allowed to call him Goku-kun!"

I leaned forward to drape myself over Tsuna, my chin on top of his head as I smirked up at the hot-tempered boy who looked like he might have a stroke any moment now. Tsuna's cheeks pinked as he peaked up at Gokudera from under his eyelashes.

I could also see Yama-kun grinning at us out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh, Kasi-chan I don't think he wants to be called Goku-kun," Tsuna said rationally.

"But then how will anyone know we're friends if I don't have a nickname for him!" I pouted.

"Only the Tenth can call me Goku-kun! It's alright if it’s him!" Gokudera pointed a finger in my face.

"Get your finger out of my face," I push his hand away then smirked. "Besides only letting another boy call you by a pet name, oh my! Is there something you have wanted to confess, Goku-kun? I think all your fan girls will be heartbroken."

"Kasi-chan!" Tsuna gave me a mortified look and Gokudera looked positively gob smacked as I cackled gleefully. I could hear some of the boys near us snicker while some of the girls gasped and cried out mournfully.

"Not Gokudera-kun!" Several girls cried out.

"It's not like that, you stupid girl!" Gokudera's faced was flush with anger. "I like girls! (The girls around us cheered.) I just don't like stupid girls like you!"

"Of course you do, Goku-kun," I made a noise of sympathy. The boys who had snickered before laughed louder. Tsuna on the other hand closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, also shaking mine since my chin as still on top of his head.

Yama-kun laughed and leaned over, "Its fine you know! The world needs all kinds!"

"Baka!" Gokudera was now on the verge of foaming at the mouth. Tsuna reached back to poke me in the ribs, making me squeal and let go of him.

"Kasi-chan! Yamamoto! Stop teasing Gokudera-kun! That wasn't very nice," he scolded the two of us.

"But it was funny!" I whined pitifully.

Yama-kun just smiled when I looked over at him. Well, no help to be had from that quarter.

SMACK!

Our heads snapped to the front of the classroom where Nezu-sensei looked like he was trying to keep his calm as his shifted his glasses and looked at us disdainfully, setting down the ruler he'd used to thump his desk.

"Now, as I was saying. . . I'm just hypothetically speaking but let's say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late and proceeds to hang out with loser trash and foreigner trash because like-people always gravitate to each other. . ." He sneers at us as Gokudera turns his body to fully face the front.

"Old man," then Gokudera seemed to suddenly appear Nezu-sensei's space. He grabbed his clothing around the neck and lifted the older man almost completely off the floor, growling in his face, "I won't forgive any insults towards the Tenth!"

Our class froze in shock, but I let out a loud whoop, "You tell him, Goku-kun!"

"Kasi-chan," Tsuna sighed, "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"Love me like a big sister?" I stared at him with wide, innocent eyes as he snorted turning back to the front to see Goku-kun smiling at him.

"Yo!"

I burst into giggles at his casual tone like he didn't even notice that he was holding a grown man up and forcing him on tip toes. The silver haired boy only spared a second to glare at me before he was smiling at Tsuna again. I could almost see puppy ears and tail on him as he begged Tsuna for approval and acknowledgement. If this was 'Love Pistols' (originally called 'Sex Pistols' here in Japan) I wonder if Goku-kun would be a dog god. No, he definitely would be a Catamount (feline). Though what breed would he be?

But then what would Tsuna be? Oh he'd have to be a missing link for sure! Yamamoto on the other hand would not doubt be a dog god.

Maybe I just need to lay off the yaoi manga because it gives me ideas.

"Tenth, should I put this guy down?"

I burst into laughter again.

 

* * *

 

 

"All of you are expelled!"

I just give Nezu-sensei a blank look as Goku-kun glares and Tsuna stands tense quietly panicking inwardly. The Principal looks mildly shocked as he tries to settle the ranting teacher down, "Calm down, Nezu-kun!"

Nezu-sensei turns to the principal, hands clenched into fists at his sides, "How can I possibly stay calm? I was physically assaulted! Sawada and company should be expelled immediately with joint responsibility!"

"But to just expel them right now might be too hasty," the other man looked uncertain.

"So giving them a period of probation should be just fine, right?" Nezu-sensei shifted his glasses as he got a nasty smirk on his face, a sly look in his eyes as he faced the principal.

"What do you mean?"

"Principal, if I recall correctly there was a fifteen year old time capsule buried somewhere in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to call in professionals to dig it up."

"Yes, uh, but what do you want to know about it?"

"Let's have these three look for it. If they can find and dig up the fifteen year old time capsule by the end of the day, then this issue will be forgiven. However, if they can't find it . . . they'll be expelled immediately!"

Nezu-sensei grinned down at us.

Gokudera's glare went up about ten levels and Tsuna was now visibly freaking out. I sighed and turned to leave the office as we were dismissed. The silver haired teen took off and Tsuna just drifted away, blankly staring at nothing as he went. I sighed and shook my head, looked like neither one of them would be a help so I turned and went to seek out Kusakabe-sempai. He was probably the one who would be the most likely to find anything that would tell me where the stupid thing was buried.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, Sempai-kun and I were going through records of all the past years that buried time capsules. They seemed to be in order but I still couldn't find a record for a time capsule that was from fifteen years ago. And the only record I found of one that was buried somewhere in the playground was from forty years ago.

I sighed and stretched just as I heard an explosion outside. Sempai-kun looked up startled by the noise as I reached into my bag and pulled out my cd player. A split second later the ear phones were over Sempai-kun's ears as I babbled about this awesome song I found on the net a few days ago that he just had to listen to right now!

I turned on my cd player and then turned it up until it was loud enough that I could also faintly hear the music of Blood Red Sandman by Lordi playing, drowning out the faint bangs of Goku-kun's bombs going off. I sighed in relief as Sempai-kun just gave me a puzzled look and allowed the headphones to stay. I started to gather up the files and replace them as the explosions soon tapered off into a blessed silence.

I started the door, motioning to Sempai-kun that I would be back shortly and that he could continue to listen to my cd player. I took off as soon as I was out of Kusakabe-sempai's view, running down towards the playground. Two hallways later I almost run straight into Goku-kun as he and Tsuna come around the corner. I barely manage to stop hands on both boys' shoulders. I breathe deep for two heartbeats.

"What the hell did you two idiots do? I could hear the explosions from the records room!"

"Kasi-chan," Tsuna said soothingly, "It's alright. Nezu-sensei got fired. Gokudera-kun found a time capsule from when he went to school here and it turns out that he was a fraud."

"Great, but the only reason that you probably aren't going to get a face to face meeting with Hibari-san's tonfas as soon as he gets back is because I had Kusakabe-sempai helping me go through records and I was able to distract him by getting him to listen to my cd player!"

Tsuna paled, "Oh, well then I guess that I really owe you one, Kasi-chan."

Gokudera snorted, "Tenth you don't have to owe anything to that girl! She's lucky that you let her speak to you."

I snarled at Gokudera, "Shut up, you idiot!"

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

"And you, Usagi-chan," I turned back around towards the classroom, dragging Tsuna along behind me with his hand clasped tightly in mine. "Didn't Maman ever tell you not to play with dynamite or the idiots that play with dynamite?"

"Hey," Goku-kun snapped out of his shock and hurried to catch up with us, glaring down at me the whole way.

"Okay, sorry that was slightly uncalled for," I sighed, my shoulders drooping as I calmed down, my heartbeat finally back to its normal daytime rhythm. I only stopped back at our classroom long enough for all of us to pick up our things then I was dragging them back to the records room with me.

When we got there Sempai-kun had already set down my ear phones and was working at putting up more files. I made Tsuna sit and Goku-kun choose to sit beside him. I pulled out a Bleach printed cookie tin and opened it, setting it in the middle of the table. Tsuna's face lit up as he turned begging eyes on me.

"You dork; of course you can have some that's why I put them there." I turned back to Kusakabe-sempai and took the files he was holding, pointing him back to the table. I set to work as the three boys worked on demolishing the cookies. I snagged one before they were gone and quickly finished tidying up the room with all the files once again in the places they belonged.

"Thank you for the cookies, Kohai-chan," Sempai-kun smiled as he stood to leave. I grinned back at him with a mischievous look.

"You know if I keep feeding you like this you're going to gain twenty pounds," he looked at me with a shocked face. "Hibari-san's going to want to double your training!"

"Pavone-chan, that's not a nice thing to tease about," he said sternly a grin tugging at his lips.

"Who's teasing," I poked his stomach. "Are you a little heavier than last week, Sempai-kun?"

He snorted, shaking his head, "If I am I will blame it all on you when Hibari-san brings it up."

"But I didn't make you eat it," I say innocently, eyes wide as he struggles not to laugh. He waves his hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I give up," he chuckled. "I have some work to finish before I can go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Pavone-chan."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow, good-bye Sempai-kun and good night."

He left and Goku-kun eyed me, "You sure are friendly with that guy. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Nah, just a friend," I smile sweetly, noticing Goku-kun tensing up in response. Tsuna just continued to munch on a cookie as he watched us interact. "He's a nice guy and cute, but just a friend nonetheless. What about you, do you have a girlfriend? Or do you have a girl that you want to be your girlfriend?"

He shook his head then looked away, red creeping onto his cheeks, "By the way the cookies were okay."

I laughed, "Thank you Goku-kun for you sincere appreciation."

"Whatever," he huffed, a smirk pulling on his lips as he turned back to Tsuna. "What about you Tenth? Has some lucky girl caught your eye?"

Tsuna blushed, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth to avoid answering. I reached out and rubbed his head.

"He's had a crush on Kyoko-chan since before I moved here," I told Goku-kun softly. Tsuna shot me a betrayed look and I smirked at him. "You know he'd figure it out the first time he saw you try to talk to her right? It's so cute the way you go tongue tied around her."

"You didn't have to say it though," Tsuna huffed, cheeks puffed out cutely. I once again made a mental note that I needed to start carrying around my camera. I then began to put my CD player and cookie tin away in my bag, also wiping away cookie crumbs.

"Okay, I've had enough excitement today. Let's head on out of here," I tug Tsuna to his feet and motion for Goku-kun to follow us. "Maman probably wouldn't mind if you had two friends over for dinner right."

Tsuna snorted, "She'd probably try to pull out the party decorations."

"I could see that," I laugh looking back at where Goku-kun followed behind us with a strange look on his face, sort of sad and wistful. I leapt forward to poke his cheek, snapping him out of it to glare at me. "Come on, Goku-kun, last one there is a rotten egg."

I took off running leaving both boys behind me making surprised noises before they followed, Tsuna laughing and Gokudera smirking as they raced to catch up to my head start.

"And I told you not to call me Goku-kun, you stupid girl!"


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I realized that I posted this awhile back on ff.net but forgot to put it up here. The poll there is still up with Hibari in the lead and reborn in second place for Kasi's beau if anyone would like to vote. I will probably leave it up until the end of the daily arc but I'm not sure. I will be taking off the boy(s) in last place in the poll when I manage to get the next chapter out.

Chapter IV

A few days later, sunrise brought Monday morning and with it the beginning of the new week. I moaned not wanting to get out of bed and face the day. I smacked my alarm clock off the bedside table into the floor and turned over. I'd see about getting another ten minutes of sleep before forcing myself out of bed. I let my eyes drift close and drifted on the edge of falling back to sleep.

So I was just a bit surprised to hear someone knocking at my front door. Cursing under my breath, I got up and trudged down stairs, opening the door while completely disregarding the fact that I was still in my nightgown.

Goku-kun blushed and looked away awkwardly, "Stupid girl, you should be wearing clothes when you answer the door. What if it was some kind of pervert?!"

I giggled suddenly feeling a hundred times better as I raised a hand to throw my nighttime braid back over my exposed shoulder. How cute! My nightgown went to my knees and had spaghetti straps, covering everything in between with purple cottony cuteness but he had blushed over it. I just grabbed his hand and pulled him into my living room as he yelped, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Goku-kun," I said, tugging him into the kitchen before letting him go. I motioned to a chair, "You can sit there while I change. I'll be back down in a moment."

"Just go already," he said gruffly, still not looking directly at me as I drifted over to the stairs with a grin on my lips. "And hurry up, I need to go see the Tenth before school starts."

"Okay," I was caught between huffing and laughing as I headed back up to my room. Within ten minutes, I was in my uniform with a washed face, brushed teeth and my hair up in a high ponytail that I wore most days. Taking the steps two at a time I whirled back into the kitchen and set about making breakfast, casually preparing enough for two without asking. Within minutes I had a plate with a bit of chopped ham, onion, tomato, bell pepper, and mushroom ready and set to the side with some sour cream and shredded cheese.

"I'm not going to be at school today," Goku-kun said watching me whip eggs and toss a pan of biscuits into the oven. "I need to go and refill my explosives. I . . . I need you to watch out for the Tenth today."

I raised an eyebrow at Goku-kun and smiled, "Starting to trust me then?"

"I have to," he mumbled, cheeks flushing pink again. "Reborn and Boss trust you so I'll try to trust you too. Besides you're younger than me."

"Aww, you're so sweet," I teased him while wondering what my age had to do with anything. I poured the egg mixture into a hot skillet, allowing it to cook as I gathered up the other ingredients I'd been chopping up a few minutes before. "Now, is there any of these that you won't eat?"

He scowled but motioned to the onions, "I can eat onion, but I don't really like it."

"Okay, I won't put any on your omelet," I say cheerfully pulling down a couple of plates and cups from the cabinet. A few steps to the side and I also produced silverware from a drawer before turning back to the stove. "You know, it's kind of nice not eating alone. My dad's always working so I'm by myself most of the time. I really miss my brothers and their families too. I was always with one or the other when my dad was gone."

"What does your dad do?" Gokudera asked, his voice somewhat uncertain like he wasn't quite sure if he should be encouraging me to talk to him. I felt my heart twinge at that thought, that he had been so deprived of normal type of things that when he was presented with an everyday life conversation he was unsure of how to continue it. But at least he was trying, I thought.

"He works for some international import and export business. He came here to help set up a new office and it'll be a year or two before he's off to do it all again." I slid a plate across the table with an omelet and a couple of biscuits on it. I also placed the butter, honey and jam with in reaching distance it he wanted any of it. "Milk or orange juice? I also have coffee but it'll take a bit to make if that's what you'd like to have."

"Juice is fine," Gokudera said, picking up his fork, "And thanks."

"You're welcome Goku-kun," I smiled as I placed a cup beside him. I sat across from him with my food, humming under my breath as I bit into a fresh biscuit drizzled with honey. "Any time you want to you can come over and hang out with me."

He choked, "Why would I want to ever hang out with you!"

"So you won't be so lonely," I say softly before sipping my milk, "Or you can come over so I won't be lonely if you prefer."

He stayed silent after that as we quickly finished eating. I set the dishes in the sink in dish water to soak until I got home. Another quick run up the stairs and I returned with my backpack as we started over to Tsuna's house.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! It's terrible, horrible, mortifying!" I glomped Tsuna later that day under the amused gazes of our classmates. I left my legs hanging down with the tips of my toes barely keeping me from putting all my weight on him. Tsuna flushed at the attention and tried to push me off but I had a good grip on him and refused to let go.

"What happened, Kasi-chan?" he asked me, tugging on the arm I had around his neck.

"We're playing baseball is gym today! I'm no good at baseball! Why can't we play dodge ball? Or go over some gymnastics? I'd even take learning a dance! Not that I'm any good at any of that either." I turned to Yama-kun who stood next to us looking just as amused as the others. "No offense Yama-kun."

He just shook his head and laughed, "Ma, ma, its fine, Kasi-chan."

I released Tsuna to poke Yama-kun's arm, "Good then. Too bad that boys and girls play separately I would want to be on your team."

Yama-kun laughed again his hand coming down on top of my head as he grinned down at me, "Yeah, too bad. It would be really fun to play together."

"Besides," Hana stepped up beside me with a smirk as she slyly looked between me and Yama-kun, "Girls play softball not baseball. It shouldn't be so hard on you, Kasi-chan."

I felt my face warm slightly at her suggestive look, but nodded. "Okay that does sound a lot better. I have a cousin, Amelia whose team placed 2nd in the nationals back in the US in softball. She was always really good at it."

"Wow, your cousin sounds really talented!" Kyoko-chan said with an amazed tone.

"She is," I agreed, "But of course that doesn't mean that I'll be any good."

The bell rang then cutting our conversation short as the girls started one way and the boys another. I caught Yama-kun's arm as he walked past and he gave me a surprised look. I smiled and motioned over to Tsuna.

"You'll keep an eye on my Usagi-chan for me right?"

His eyes widened and then he chuckled, "Sure I will."

"Good because I'm counting on you. He just seems to always be getting into trouble!"

"Kasi-chan!" Tsuna whined as I pushed him towards the taller boy. Yama-kun and I laughed over him as I turned to go after the other girls. I heard Tsuna telling Yamamoto that he wasn't that bad as I closed the girls' locker room door behind me.

* * *

"Kasi," I turned to find Reborn standing in one of his hallway hide-aways causally sipping an expresso. I sighed and stepped closer as it was obvious that it was time to have our chat. "We should have a good half hour at least before Tsuna is done cleaning the baseball field and ready to head home."

"Of course, Reborn," I offered him my shoulder and after a moment he stepped up and motioned me towards an unused office further down the hall. I carefully walked over and entered the small room allowing Reborn to hop down onto the empty desk while I pulled a chair closer placing my bag beside the desk on the floor. "I- Well I'm not sure what I should tell you."

He gave me a long searching look, "Did you befriend Tsuna to benefit from his new circumstances?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, not at all. As a matter of fact I debated with myself quite often that I should have left Tsuna to his own devices and ignored anything having to do with the mafia altogether. But," I paused, my face softening as I thought back to Tsuna when I first showed up. "I just couldn't leave Tsuna alone."

Reborn nodded in what seemed like satisfaction. "Good. I want to know about Tsuna's guardians."

"Well, Goku-kun is Tsuna's storm of course. Yama-kun will be his rain guardian soon, and somehow you get Hibari-san to accept the cloud ring. Oh, Kyoko-chan's older brother Ryohei will be the sun later! Ah, but the mist is complicated and they won't meet you and Tsuna until later," I frown thinking about whether I should try to explain about Mukuro and Chrome.

"They?" Reborn frowned. He gave me a thoughtful look but didn't ask further. "And the last?"

"Ah, Lambo of the Bovino famiglia, he shows up later on and he'll be the lightning guardian. I don't really know why he is settled on but you are pretty rough with him."

Reborn scoffed, "Then he's an annoyance."

I nod looking to the side, "That's probably true enough but he's also very young."

"Tch, I hate babysitting," Reborn finished his expresso and placed the cup aside. I felt a tug at the corner of my lips and fought the urge to break out in giggles. Of all the statements he could have made!

Silence settled over us as I watched him watching me with an unusual expression I couldn't quite place. I saw a flash of something like curiosity and longing in his eyes before he sighed and tilted his head back. "I thought you would have a lot more questions."

"Of course I do," he glanced at me and then pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes. "If I ask everything I want to know I might change enough that I would do irreversible damage to the outcome I want though."

I startled and then smiled, "Yeah, which would be too bad. Tsuna would be a great boss. . . And you're pretty hot all grown up."

Reborn snorted in amusement and smirked up at me from under the brim of his hat. "Want to be one of my girlfriends do you?"

"No," I felt my face warm. "I think you'd be way too high maintenance for me."

He chuckled then leaning forward to touch my cheek gently he said, "But I'm worth it."

I covered my face with my hands as I tried to fight down the blush I had over Reborn teasing me. I stood up and moved to the window not sure how to respond as an image of adult Reborn smirking down at me before leaning towards me came to mind. I felt something in my brain explode as I even thought about getting a kiss from the world's greatest hitman after he returned to his true form.

I barely stopped myself from swooning as I gripped the window sill and looked out to spot Sempai-kun talking to some of the disciplinary committee members across the courtyard. I shook my head and forced down my blush, "It's not nice to tease me that way Reborn!"

The cursed baby of a man was still smirking when I turned back towards him.

"If that is all I think I'll head over to see Sempai-kun before finding Tsuna." I picked up my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder as Reborn watched.

"I may ask more later," he simply said as I walked to the door.

"I thought you might," I nodded. "I'll see you later, Reborn."

"Kasi," I glanced back at him. He smirked deviously, "Get a little older and I might ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Reborn!" My face flushed again as he disappeared into another of his hide-aways with a chuckle that echoed in my ears. I hurried from the room and couldn't help but think that Reborn's teasing might become a regular occurence. Seriously just look at how gleefully he tormented Tsuna in the manga.

I soon found my way into the courtyard and wandered over to stand before Kusakabe-sempai as he finished up with the other committee members. He sent them off and turned to me with a raised eyebrow as he took in my still slightly flushed face.

"Are you alright kohai-chan?" he asked in concern. "You're really red."

"Yeah," I touched my cheek a bit self-conscious, "I'm fine. I was just caught a bit off guard when someone I didn't expect started teasing me."

"He wasn't harassing you was he?" A surprisingly stern look crossed his face as he picked up a box of files off the bench beside us that I'd not noticed. "If you become uncomfortable with his attention you can tell me and I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"No, it's fine! I'm okay." I frown and looked up at my sempai in confusion, "How did you know that the person who teased me was male? Girls can tease other girls too."

He glanced at me in surprise and then laughed, "They can but I think you'd just get angry if it were a girl. If you were teased by a boy however, you might get flustered and your face was awfully red."

I huffed amused, "He told me to get a little older and he'd ask me to be his girlfriend. Then he smirked at me and he practically strutted as he walked away. He'll probably tease me about that from now on too."

Kusakabe-sempai motioned for me to follow as he started back into the school building with his box of files in his arms. I stepped up and opened the door for him letting his go through first. His expression was thoughtful as he led me towards the disciplinary committee's club room. "Was it a student? He sounds fairly self assured."

"No, it's was Reborn Tsuna's home tutor," I looked up at him from the corner of my eye as we turned down another hallway. He seemed unsure as confusion lit in his eyes.

"Didn't you say Reborn is a child?"

I sighed and thought about what to say as we reached our destination and he placed the files on the desk before turning to look down at me. I sat on one of the chairs and let my chin rest on the palm of my right hand as my elbow found a place of the arm of my seat, my bag placed neatly at my feet.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Reborn is much older than he looks? That he was in fact a grown man who was forced back into the body of small child," I hold Sempai's gaze with my own as he sunk into another chair.

He eyed me and hummed under his breath, "You're serious."

"As a heart attack," I replied, relaxing further into the chair. "You'll probably be better off if you pretend you don't know that though."

"Then why tell me at all?"

"Because I don't want you to be caught off guard by him later if you come in contact with him," I stretch out my legs and fight off a yawn. "And you probably will too since he'll be in to a bit of everything as he does different things to train Tsuna."

"You do realize that it does sound a little far-fetched, right Kohai-chan?" He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose like he was trying to ward off an incoming headache. I stiffened at his tone and wondered if he was just going to ignore what I'd told him. Though if he did I can't really say that I'd blame him. It did sound a little crazy, but heck if I can deal with moving into a freakin' shonen manga than he could get over being told about the grown man in a baby's body.

And I guess both of us could face the fact that the miniature hitman had basically flirted with me, teasing me.

"Yes, but I'm not a liar. I may omit things but I don't like to lie." He held up his hands as if to ward me off.

"Hey, hey I'm not trying to say you lied. I believe you. It just sounds weird is all," he says quickly and he allows himself to relax back into his chair. "Does Kyo-san know about Reborn-san?"

"Not yet, so far as I know." I glance down at my wristwatch to find that I was running late to meet Tsuna as the front gate. "Shoot, I gotta go. Usagi-chan's waiting for me so we can go to his house. Nana-san invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Wait!" Kusakabe-sempai held out a hand to stop me as I slung my bag over my shoulder. He went around to the other side of the desk and digging in a drawer pulled out a small box that he leaned out to give it to me. "Here's the- well not taser I got you a stun gun instead- I promised you a few days ago. The charger is in the box with it and to use it all you have to do is to touch both prongs to your attacker and press the button. Umeda-san says that this is a ShockTEK Defense TEK-8 and it's one of the best models currently released."

"Wow," I smiled up at him, "Thanks Sempai-kun. This'll come in handy when I walk home tonight. I thought I'd have to ask Reborn and Tsuna to walk me back."

"You still should, Pavone-chan," he frowns down at me and leans across the desk with his large hands flat on top of it. "You shouldn't be walking alone after dark! Something could happen to you, you know."

I shrunk in on myself a bit and pouted, "Okay."

"Good then I'll see you tomorrow, Kohai-chan," He straightened with a relaxed grin. I couldn't help but smile back before I turned to go.

"Tomorrow then, Sempai-kun," I called back letting the door swing back slowly to shut behind me. "Maybe I'll bring some of those muffins you're getting fat on!"

"Hey! I-" I laughed as the rest of his reply was cut off.

* * *

Two hours later and I was watching Nana making _udon_ as she explained her recipe and helping to cut the tofu into small squares. She had already taught me how to make _miso soup_ and was planning to show me how to make _tempura_ next time I come over. She was a really great cook.

I heard a vague shriek up stairs and wondered what Tsuna and Reborn were doing now. When I had come downstairs Tsuna had been happily engrossed in one of his video games and Reborn was cheerfully clearing one of his guns. I heard a second scream just as Nana pulled the pot from the fire as the udon finished. She giggled saying something about boys as she moved around the kitchen to pull down bowls and plates.

"I'm going to go upstairs to get Tsuna and Reborn," I told her as a walked towards the stairs.

"Okay. Be sure to have the boys wash up before they come down, alright."

"Will do," I smile as I head up the stairs and to Tsuna's room. Tsuna cowering as Reborn looms over him as much as his infant body allows him too, flamethrower in hand. I shake my head with a sigh, "Oh, Tsuna."

A bit louder I step into the room, "Nana said for both of you to wash up and come downstairs for dinner."

Tsuna's head snapped up with a look of relief on his face, "Kasi-chan! Thank you for telling us!"

With that he scurried out of the room and away from Reborn who turned to set aside his weapon, enclosing it in a suitcase. I watched Reborn for a moment, faintly listening to the water run in the bathroom as Tsuna washed his hands.

"So what were you threatening Tsuna over this time?" I asked curiously.

"Che, just keeping my dame student from his swelling head," he said as he walked past me to follow Tsuna. "He was practically overflowing with pride just because he gave someone advice."

Huh, I tap my bottom lip with a finger thoughtfully as I feel weird. I can't help but think I'm forgetting something important now, something about Tsuna and advice.

"Kasi-chan, come on I'm hungry!" Tsuna's voice pulls me back to the present as he grabs my wrist and drags me towards the kitchen and our awaiting meal. I guess I can think about it some more tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I took Sempai-kun the muffins I promised, teasing him as we ate and went through paperwork. But the whole time I felt a faint uneasiness as I helped him and headed towards the classroom. It was tingling over my skin as something tugged at the edge of my mind but for the life of me I couldn't think of what was bothering me.

Just as I reached our classroom I was almost knocked over as my classmates burst through the doorway and down the hall. I watched them confused and turned back to the door when Kyoko and Tsuna also came running out.

"What's going on?" I asked as they stopped beside me.

"Yamamoto-san is about to jump off the roof, Kasi-chan!" Kyoko told me with a worried look on her face.

I felt the blood leave my face as I swayed and all at once I remembered Yama-kun tried to kill himself over a broken arm before Tsuna saved him and they became friends. Kyoko touched my arm with concern as Tsuna watched us, panic tightening the features of his face. I barely managed to force out, "Let's go."

Turning we took off towards the roof and every step felt like an eternity as my heart clenched in my chest. How could I have forgotten!

We burst out onto the roof to find our classmates gathered around the door and Yamamoto over at the edge on the other side of the fence looking down and ignoring the shouts of the others. "Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh. Sorry but that's not true." Yamamoto huffed with a small sad smile, the pain in my chest was back as I found that I couldn't move forward, couldn't call out. I could only watch as he continued, "After the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left."

I struggled to move, to call out, to do anything. Our classmates yelling out around us in shock as Kyoko grabbed my hand. Tsuna looked over at me with panic in his eyes as they met mine. Slowly, I saw the panic recede and an orange gleam crept into his eyes as he turned back to were Yama-kun was thinking about jumping. His shoulders straightened a bit as he pushed past some of the other boys, he cast one last glance back at me and Kyoko before to walked into the space between our class and Yama-kun.

"Wait, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna called out silencing everyone else as they strained to hear what he'd say.

"If you came to stop me it's no use." Yamamoto said turning to face Tsuna, "You should be able to understand my feelings."

He turned away again as Tsuna stood silently waiting for him to continue with tinted eyes focused on the taller boy's taunt form. "For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time you can understand the feeling of wanting to die over failing everything, right?"

Tsuna didn't reply, only continued to wait as Yamamoto's face twisted with anger. My hand tightened around Kyoko's as I felt another painful spasm around my heart.

"Why don't you say anything?" Yamamoto cried angrily as he glared over his shoulder at Tsuna. "How arrogant of the new awesome Tsuna-sama to demand someone's attention and then refuse to speak again!"

"No," Tsuna's voice sounded just a bit deeper, "I was merely waiting to hear your thoughts. I've never really heard you speak from your heart before. And I've never had the those kind of thoughts even at my lowest points I wanted to live. I would have had too many regrets if I were to die in such a way. And I apologize if it was my advise that led you to this. I told you to put forth more effort even though I have only recently started to try to do the same. I'm sorry."

The roof was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Tsuna bowed somewhat formally and turned to walk away. Yamamoto face reflected his shock and he snapped out an arm to stop Tsuna whose eyes were bleeding away the orange tint. He snatched Tsuna's collar and knocked my Usagi-chan off his feet. The fence buckled under their combined weight and toppled the two boys over the side.

I screamed along with some of my classmates. Kyoko gasped and started towards the edge dragging me along when I heard a gunshot and Tsuna yelling. Kyoko peeked over the fence as I heard a second shot and more yelling. I looked over the edge just in time to see Tsuna bounce off the ground with Yama-kun in his arms.

I instantly sagged with the flood of relief the swept though my body, my eyes burning as I fought back tears.

"No way!" Kuwada gaped.

"They. . . They're safe!" Someone else said.

"That's not possible!" One of the girls cried out.

"Maybe it was a joke? Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna were using wires or something?" Another girl reasoned as the boy next to her nodded.

"Yeah."

"What the hell! I was really worried too!"

Everyone besides Kyoko and I turned to go back in, grumbling as they went.

"Tsuna's really a hentai though, huh?"

"Let's just go."

"Kasi-chan? Are you all right?" Kyoko asked softly as she stood beside me. I shook my head and snapped around to head back to the roof door. Kyoko followed me as I slammed the door open and stepped into the cool interior then released her hand.

"No, I am really furious," I stated through gritted teeth. And I was. As soon as I saw my idiots safely on the ground and after the brief inital wave of relief I was overcome with rage. "Go on back to class Kyoko-chan. I'll be there soon as I have a small talk to Yama-kun for worrying me."

She looked at me a moment then agreed, turning one way as I went another. It only took me a few moments to make it down to the ground level and out to where the boys still sat on the grass, laughter filling the air.

"Yama-kun!" I stomped towards the boys, startling them both as they scrambled to their feet and took in my enraged form.

"Kasi-chan?"

SMACK!

"Kasi!" Tsuna gasped.

Yamamoto's cheek was already turning red with his face turned away, shock making his eyes wide and his uninjured hand reaching up to touch the forming bruise with disbelief. I shook with repressed emotions and the burning was back around my eyes. I could no longer hold back my furious tears as they streaked my face and I sobbed where I stood with tear-stained cheeks, red rimmed eyes, and pinkening face.

"Baseball gods, Yamamoto!" I raged between sobs, "Fucking baseball gods! What about Tsuna and me?! Damn it! What about your Dad, huh?! Do friends and family mean nothing!?"

Yamamoto looked stricken as he flinched under my words and abruptly all my anger drained away and I was only left with my tears as Tsuna and Yamamoto watched. Tsuna sighed and reached for me. But Yamamoto beat him to it, pulling me into his arms he held me as I cried myself out on his shoulder. Tsuna hovering over us the whole time, uncertain but determined to watch over us.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, I pulled away from Yamamoto and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Thankfully I wasn't one of those people who when they cry their noses run like leaky faucets. Though I did seem to left a rather large damp spot on Yama-kun's shoulder from my tears.

Tsuna stepped into my view as he gently placed a hand on my arm and asked, "Are you alright now, Kasi-chan?"

I looked up and met Yama-kun's eyes to gauge his reaction, but he only calmly returned my gaze with an apologetic cast in his brown orbs. The hand print on his face standing out a dark red-pink against his pale face caused a twinge of regret before I pushed it away. He really had deserved it for what he tried to pull.

"I think I'm okay for now," I said softly, never looking away from Yama-kun's eyes. "I'm still not happy but I'll should mostly be over it in a week or two."

Yamamoto finally looked away, giving a single nod to show that he'd heard me. I tore my eyes away from Yama-kun's stiff form to look back at Tsuna. I paused then gave him a slow look up and down as his face twisted with confusion. "What?"

"Why are you still in just your boxers?" I point to said boxers with their playful and colorful print of various sea life. Tsuna's eyes jerked down.

"HIEEEEE!" His cheeks reddened as he took off for the school and his change of clothes leaving me behind with the still silent Yamamoto.

He was mostly turned away from me and looking a bit lost as he frowned at something only he could see. I sighed and reached out to take his hand bringing him back to the present as I started to lead him back to the school.

"Kasi-chan?" He looked down at our joined hands uncertainly.

"It's alright Yama-kun," I glanced back at him. "We can discuss everything later. It's time to go back to class now."

"Okay," he agreed. And that was that.

* * *

After school I reached over and grabbed Yama-kun's arm in a firm hold before he could go anywhere, told Tsuna I'd see him in the morning and frog marched the taller boy home to his father. I'd only been there once when I'd eaten there with Tsuna and Yamamoto before but I had really liked Tsuyoshi-san's easy going and generous manner. Now I'd have to tell him what his idiot son tried to do today.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi looked up with a smile as we came in, but one look at my face and his smile slipped and his eyes sharpened. He looked dangerous. Then it was gone and he wiped his hands motioned us towards an alcove where he usually stored his dishware not at all concerned with the two people, probably regulars, eating at the back table.

"Takeshi?"

Yama-kun flinched, eyes on his feet as they had been since he'd cotton on to what I was doing. "Dad, I- uh. . ."

"What he means to say is that he was a major idiot today at school and almost jumped off the freaking school roof," I flat-out stated to Tsuyoshi's surprised face. "If it wasn't for Tsuna, Yama-kun would be dead now."

Yama-kun flinched again and Tsuyoshi's hands were clenched so tight that they were turning white around the knuckles.

"Takeshi, look at me," Yama-kun's father knelt in front of him.

I backed away quickly and left towards the front of the shop to give them some privacy to talk as my mind raced. I really could have lost Yamamoto today. I know that everything was fine in the manga, but I was here now. How much would my presence here change things?

So far it seemed that the only thing that really changed was Tsuna was growing a backbone a little sooner, maybe starting to get access to his flames a bit without any aides if his eyes earlier today was any indication. Reborn also seemed a bit happier? Maybe calmer than he'd been in the manga? With the hitman it was really hard to tell anything.

I leaned against the wall looking out the front window as I politely ignored the whispered conversation behind me, watching people walk by as the sun sank minutely towards the western horizon. I stared up at the sky and thought about Tsuna and his guardians, his Family and wondered how I'd fit with them as time goes on. So far it looked like I'd be the main, if not the only, voice of common sense.

A quick glance back and I caught a glimpse of Yama-kun clinging to his father. And with that my self-appointed task for the day was done. After all suicidal thoughts don't just appear and disappear like that, they tend to taint the mind and ebb and flow like the tide growing stronger and weaker with the ups and downs of life. Yama-kun will no doubt need support again and between his father, Tsuna, and myself, I would make sure that we are here for him from now on.

* * *

The next night Tsuna called just as I was getting ready for bed. Something about Reborn bringing Kyoko-chan home with him, letting her shoot herself and destroy the house before knocking her unconscious and sneaking her home so she'd think it was just a weird dream. I opened my bedside drawer and fished out a bottle of painkillers, swallowing one dry to ease the headache I felt coming on as I patiently listened.

Sometimes I really wondered if I understood what I'd gotten myself into.


End file.
